RENEESME
by Joan Cherry
Summary: Creo que a algunos les da miedo... pensar que las cosas pueden ser distintas.El mundo no es exactamente... una mierda.Alguna gente está acostumbrada a las cosas como están... y aunque estén mal, no pueden cambiar.Y digamos que se rinden...Y cuando se rinden, todos pierden. Cadena de favores
1. Chapter 1

**esta es mi nueva historia, de hecho la escribi hace mucho y ahora la quiero compartir con ustedes, es desde el punto de vista de Reneesme despues de muchos años, es una mini saga de tres mini historias y esta es la primera, ojala les guste**

**Capitulo 1**

**LA CAJA DE CHOCOLATES**

Todo estaba casi listo, mi cumpleaños # 15 estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, para muchas mujeres en especial a las adolescentes les resultaba absolutamente fascinante celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños, en especial para ciertas culturas, todo era un gran acontecimiento, mis fiestas de cumpleaños por otro lado eran algo mas irreal, al principio era solo algo meramente familiar, como no acudía a la escuela, mi fiesta era solo con mi familia y amigos cercanos de mis padres y abuelos, después todo cambio.

Como era de esperarse y de pasar un tiempo en Forks, mi familia debió mudarse, era la primera vez en siglos que se separaban, pero las cosas eran distintas ahora conmigo en sus vidas, mi madre había decidido asistir a la universidad, por lo que nos mudamos cerca de allí, nada ostentoso, era un bonito apartamento con una linda vista, mis abuelos y tíos fueron a pasar un tiempo recorriendo el mundo y visitando a sus amigos mas queridos, los que no hacia mucho tiempo los habían ayudado, cada semana sin falta recibíamos llamadas y correos electrónicos de ellos, los extrañaba mucho y no dejaba de contar los días para volver a verlos, pero al que mas extrañaba sobre todas las cosas era a Jacob, mi Jacob, a mi padre de veras le enfurecía cuando aparecía en mis pensamientos de una manera tan posesiva, pero ni él ni nadie podía hacer nada, Jacob se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, en la persona con la cual podía contar y siempre estaba ahí para mi. Él también había decidido ir a la universidad, obviamente no a una tan costosa como a la que asistían mis padres, pero si una donde pudiera ir a visitarme cada fin de semana.

Pero para mi no era suficiente, muchas veces mientras mis padres estudiaban, me sentaba en la ventana y miraba a todos los demás niños correr, reír y jugar, por algunas razones de carácter paranoico de mi madre, no se me permitía estar rodeada de niños de "mi edad",bueno, física, pero mi mitad mortal fue superior a la inmortal y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que fuera insoportable y quejumbrosa, lloraba y hacia berrinches, papá alegaba que pronto debíamos mudarnos si seguía así, los gritos, mis gritos habían recibido varias quejas por parte de los vecinos, al final, mi madre cedió y logre entrar a la escuela, debido a mi edad física no me era posible pasar de segundo grado, así que toleraba bastante bien las cosas que ya sabia, lo que si aprendí fue a ser mas humana, y eso era un alivio, no tendría a mis padres tan nerviosos.

Al terminar la universidad volvimos a reunirnos todos, esta vez en Canadá, específicamente en la Columbia Britanica, cerca al Monte Robson, era una preciosa casa con una vista increíble y un lugar donde mi familia podía cazar, de nuevo todos ocupaban los lugares que correspondían.

A medida que iba creciendo lo mas duro fue el hecho de que pase a ser la hija de mis abuelos, no podían presentar a una pareja de menos de 20 años como padres de una hija de 14 años, no era posible…no en este mundo…no en este espacio, así que me toco aceptarlo y lidiar con ello, ahora a la víspera de mi cumpleaños numero 15, las cosas se están poniendo mas y mas difíciles, mi lado adolescente a veces supera el hecho de que mentalmente doy perfectamente los 20 años de edad, se muchísimo mas que mis demás compañeros y mis habilidades superaban en numero al resto de chicas de 14 años que pensaban en novios, clubs y shoppings.

- ¿no hay fiesta?- exclamo mi tía Alice en tono casi histérico

- yo no dije nada!

Ah se me olvidaba, tenia cero privacidad, entre mi padre, mi tía y los "instintos" maternos de mi madre, eso estaba prohibido para mi, ni siquiera en mi mente estaba sola…genial!

- Alice…perdón tía Alice, no es que no vaya a haber fiesta, es que no la quiero como tu la concibes en esa mente tan creativa tuya

- eres igual a tu madre, una aguafiestas…es la primera vez que tienes amigos con los cuales compartir esta fiesta y….

- esta bien- dije apretando los dientes- lo haremos, la dichosa fiesta se hará, pero cuando todas las cosas salga mal, tu vas a ser la culpable, ¿estamos?

Mi tía se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loca, después sonrió, supongo que yo era la paranoica y la visión de la monumental fiesta eran solo cosas buenas, ella había logrado encontrar una forma de ver los puntos ciegos que había conmigo, pero no siempre era así, por lo tanto lo de la fiesta era una mera suposición por mi parte y la suya claro esta.

Alice se retiro bailoteando y cruzo la habitación con gracia, cuando la vi salir suspire hondo y me deje caer en el sofá ocultando mi cara de frustración en los cojines.

- ¿ que pasa amor?

Esa voz como campanillas no podía ser de nadie mas sino de mi madre, la podía reconocer aun en mis sueños o mas bien en mis pesadillas, ya que de un tiempo para acá, eso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente en las noches.

Alce el rostro y ella pudo ver en mis ojos aquella frustración, esa pequeña parte de su antigua naturaleza en mi.

- no me digas, Alice…

- no, no- que bueno que podía mentir sin papá cerca-es que no se que hacer de proyecto de ciencias para la feria, creo que he agotado todas mis ideas en los años pasados

Mire de lado el estante con todos los premios que había ganado en el transcurso de mi corta vida, un motivo mas para ser el orgullo de los Cullen.

- del uno al diez que tan ingenua crees que soy Reneesme?- pregunto mi madre muy seria

- diez!

- muy graciosa, ¿toda esta actitud es por la fiesta, no?

- ya te dije que no, las cosas están así Bella…perdon mamá…

Que me pasaba hoy, mi mente conspiro para llamarlos a todos por sus nombres de pila y que me miraran con ojos desgarradores hasta hacerme sentir mal, era increíble.

- estoy emocionada por la fiesta y angustiada por el proyecto, solo debo concentrarme en esto, disculpa!- me puse de pie y subí las escaleras corriendo, no quería ver esos ojos dorados mirándome con tristeza por haberla llamado Bella, quería estar sola, me deje caer en la cama bocabajo, cuando menos pensé quede sumergida en mis ensoñaciones, eran tan vivas y llenas de color como solía decir mi padre, pero que en los últimos años me resultaban perturbantes y sobrecogedores, se mezclaban con imágenes del pasado, del futuro y sobretodo del presente, era como estar metida en un cuadro, al principio uno bonito y colorido como uno de Van Gogh y luego angustiante como "El grito" de Munch, me despertaba agitada y con la frente empapada en sudor.

- es solo un sueño Reneesme- me repetía-solo un asqueroso sueño que no me deja en paz- espete furiosa

- sueles ser como era tu madre cuando despertaba después de soñar con monstruos.

En la oscuridad la voz de mi padre se coló y me sobresalto, no era por miedo, mas bien por verme descubierta por él, estaba al pie de la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte, luego volteo y sus impresionantes ojos dorados brillaron en la habitación, con cautela como si fuera una bestia salvaje se acerco a mi.

- ya no tocan la puerta?- todavía seguí molesta y se notaba en mi voz

- quería ver si estabas bien y veo que no

- podrías sentarte, me resulta perturbante que estés ahí de pie con aire sombrío o no se que.

La relación con mi padre era muy buena, solía escuchar que se expresaban de mi relación con él como una especie de complicidad, no necesitaba hablar mucho para entablar una conversación con él, siempre tenia palabras exactas para hacerme sentir bien, era encantador y cautivador, pero a veces era simplemente mi padre, estricto y serio.

- mamá te dijo algo, no?

- no hizo falta, pude sentir su tristeza desde la entrada.

- no quise llamarla por su nombre, se me salio, no es facil…

Y ahí estaba mi mente se abrió como un cielo después de una tormenta, todo y cada una de las cosas que me esforcé por ocultarle ahora saltaba a su mente como bolas de fuego.

Al fin podía saber el motivo de mi disgusto, como deseaba tener el escudo de mamá…

- te sientes amenazada por Bella?-pregunto sorprendido

- no es amenaza es mas bien….ummm…no se, se supone que debo verla como una figura de autoridad, pero es muy difícil cuando aparenta ser tu hermana mayor y tus compañeros del colegio babean por ella…esta claro que es hermosa, pero, solo por una vez quisiera que fuera mi madre.

- pero es tu madre Nessie…

- no, no lo es y tu tampoco eres mi padre, son mis estupidos hermanos…y odio eso…no sabes cuanto

Me puse de pie y camine alejándome de él, baje las escaleras a toda prisa hasta la puerta.

- oh no vas a hacer eso?- mi padre me alcanzo y me detenía de un brazo.

- déjame!

De repente el salón se lleno de rostros conocidos y desconcertados, no entendían la ira de mi padre y mi altanería hacia él.

- Edward que pasa?- pude escuchar la voz de mi madre cerca de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

- creo que es un ataque de rebeldía adolescente- bromeo mi tío Emmet, pude escuchar como sisearon los demás.

- Reneesme?-pregunto mi madre

- voy a buscar a jacob, necesito de él ahora, algún día me casare con él no?-mi padre odiaba esa idea y me retuvo con mas fuerza- no me salen moretones con facilidad pero me va a salir uno si sigues apretando de esa forma…Edward…-eso fue lo que logro desarmar a mi padre y pude soltarme de él, sin mirarlo a los ojos, ni voltear salí corriendo de ahí, antes de salir pude escuchar a mi abuela Esme diciéndole que iba a estar bien y después nada mas que el sonido de la noche.

Jacob vivía a unos 8 kilómetros de nuestra casa, en una bonita cabaña muy similar a la de su casa en La Push, yo le decía que era nostalgia, él me decía que era coincidencia, tarde un poco mas de una hora en llegar, camine mas despacio de lo normal, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas no dejaban de empaparme el rostro y sabia que para estas alturas mi mamá ya había llamado a decirle que iba en camino, efectivamente así fue, Jacob me esperaba afuera de la casa, cuando lo vi ahí de pie, corri y me refugie en sus brazos, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, su calor, escuchar el latir de su corazón tan fuerte como un tambor y sus brazos rodeando y dándome consuelo.

- hey, Nessie que ocurrió en la casa de locos?-intento bromear

- que mi vida es una estupida caja de chocolates y justo ahora me toca comerme los mas amargos.

- no dicen que son los mas caros?

- oh Jacob!…vamos!- lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos

- esta bien, esta bien! Cuéntame, que paso?

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada, él me sostenía de las manos mientras me consolaba.

- esta bien…la cosa se puso mal, muy mal en casa, no se a donde ira a parar mi relación con mis padres, es lo que mas me preocupa, saber que va a suceder con ellos, en estos momentos quiero ser valiente, pero no creo ser lo suficiente como para afrontar esta situacion…todo esta mal, la fiesta, mi vida, esto que resulto ser contigo y conmigo…

- calma, calma! Como que cosa contigo y conmigo, vamos Nessie, sabes que eres una niña, y solo podemos ser amigos, nada mas.

- se lo que va a pasar luego, lo escuche de boca mi mamá cuando discutía contigo hace ya un par de años, no soy tonta Jacob, se que un hombre de tu edad, que no le sobran admiradoras, y sin excusas estas aquí sentado con una niña de 14 consolándola por una rabieta, eso no es normal.

- tu no tienes 14-bromeo

- oh por Dios!-suspire frustrada

- Nessie…yo…

Me puse de pie y me aleje de él dándole la espalda.

- creo que al final soy un chocolate mas en la caja

- "Yo veo un bombón, me da igual que el resto vea toda la caja"- voltee y me sonrió.

- deja de mirar tanta televisión Jacob Black

- y tu deja de atormentarte por la vida que te toco, simplemente, vívela Reneesme Cullen.-sonrió mostrando con esa hilera de dientes blancos deslumbrantes.

Camine de regreso a casa, no permití que Jacob me acompañara, no creía poder soportar un enfrentamiento entre mi padre y él, así que volví, esta vez la caminata de regreso duro lo que una persona normal haría caminando 8 kilómetros, el bosque no me asustaba, la noche tampoco, había aprendido a lidiar con eso desde pequeña, no le temía a los monstruos en el armario cuando era niña, ni a las historias de terror, cuando tienes a una manada de licántropos cubriéndote las espaldas y una familia de vampiros vegetarianos, los cuentos de horror no te causa mucho impacto.

Me detuve frente a la casa pasadas las 4 de la mañana, no se escuchaba nada, ni una sola voz, eso me inquieto, tal vez todo había resultado peor de lo que pensaba y había sido desheredada de la familia Cullen, o tal vez se habían ido todos de caza y dejarían a la casi mortal berrinchuda que les hacia la vida mas difícil, no podía negar que me amaban, pero no creo que en este momento fuera su persona favorita, me convertí en la villana de este cuento de fantasía, mi madre la hermosa vampiro de 18 años de belleza envidiable, mi padre el encantador vampiro con un sin fin de cualidades, con una hija espeluznante que lo único que consigue es hacerlos sufrir.

- te equivocas nena-suspire al oírlo

- en que me equivoco?-pregunte sin dejar de mirar la casa

- en que eres una villana, espeluznante e insufrible, creo que eres mas mortal de lo que tu madre y yo suponíamos.

- mas mortal, eh?

- así es!-podría jurar que sonreía- es cuestión de que te adaptes a la idea de que con o sin inmortalidad, estas pasando por una terrible época de rebeldía adolescente como diría Emmett

- y como soy mas mortal en estos momentos…supongo que merezco un castigo- voltee y su sonrisa se extendía por su cara- por lo tanto no merezco divertirme, así que me quedare sin fiesta de cumpleaños

- creo que el castigo no seria para ti sino para Alice, así que lo considerare

Le sonreí y lo abrace, en ese momento me di cuenta que no había nadie que reemplazara a un padre como él.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**DIA D**

No hubo ninguna excusa que detuviera a Alice, las cartas estaban echadas, todo listo para la fabulosa fiesta de Reneesme Cullen o día D como me gustaba llamarle, creo que le quedaba bien y cubría todos los aspectos de mi cumpleaños, desastroso, detestable, demasiado ostentoso, dramático, etc, etc, a pesar de su casi reciente inmortalidad, mamá no se terminaba de acostumbrar a las fiestas descomunales, ah si! Porque eso eran, impresionantes y descomunales fiestas de mi adorable tía Alice, sin embargo, esta en particular la emocionaba, creía que ya era hora de pertenecer al mundo de los mortales y poder tener una experiencia mas humana, ya no le preocupaba arrancarles la cabeza a la menor provocación, aunque nunca lo hizo.

La casa estaba espectacular, eso si había que darle crédito, pequeñas luces colgando del techo, centros de mesas con hermosas flores de color crema y rojo, en una mesa el mas hermoso pastel de tres pisos que alguien pudiera desear, de vainilla y frutos rojos, los globos satinados color dorado tapizaban el salón y por ultimo una mesa perfectamente adornada ubicada al lado de la entrada donde estaban los regalos, el aire olía a rosas y todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, incluso mi vestido. Mi tía Alice me había regalado un hermoso vestido azul aguamarina de la mas fina seda, con un pronunciado escote y un cinturilla de la misma tela, mi piel pálida resplandecía con ese vestido.

- estas hermosa- menciono mi madre y podría jurar que quería llorar, claro si eso fuera posible.

- demasiado escote-anuncio mi padre al aparecer por la puerta

- no seas anticuado Edward, esta encantadora-mi madre me guiño un ojo y sonrió mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos.

Abajo se escuchaban risas y música, los vasos chocaban brindando, todo parecía que iba a salir bien, respire profundo y baje las escaleras, mis padres me siguieron, al aparecer por las escaleras, sentí que mis piernas se desvanecían, pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me tomaron de la mano.

- esta bien cariño, no te dejare caer

- gracias papá- susurre, sabiendo que él escucharía por encima de todo el ruido, mientras descendía los aplausos se dispararon como si fuera una estrella pop o de hollywood, mis "amigas" sonreían y mis "amigos" dejaron que sus hormonas fluyeran, me sentí halagada ante aquel reacción, al llegar al final de la escalera, el primer abrazo que sentí era demasiado caliente, sonreí al saber que era Jacob.

- Felicidades Nessie!

- Gracias Jake, gracias por venir

Después mas y mas abrazos de un calor abrasador, la manada de Jacob y la de Sam en pleno habían asistido, después vinieron los fríos, mi familia, pasaba de brazo en brazo como cuando era bebe, por ello podía reconocer cada uno de los abrazos sin siquiera abrir los ojos, su perfume y la intensidad de sus abrazos eran la variable que utilizaba para saber quien era quien, los conocía a la perfección desde mis abuelos inmortales hasta mis tíos y tías, cada uno lo reconocía sin equivocarme, luego vinieron los extraños, amigos y amigas de la escuela, todos susurraban felicitaciones y me fueron mezclando entre los invitados hasta perder de vista a mis conocidos, la ansiedad se apodero de mi y me sentí agobiada, como el primer día de clase.

Mis padres me llevaron hasta la puerta del colegio, era un día soleado para mi mala fortuna, el auto era con vidrios oscuros, pero aun así, ni mamá, ni papá podían arriesgarse a salir del coche, ahí empezó todo, en la puerta de la escuela veía a los niños abrazar a sus padres y correr hacia el enorme edificio de ladrillo con arcos enormes, yo una niña de una edad mental de 12 años y una lamentable edad física de 7, para mi descontento personal, eso no era suficiente y me sentía extraña y aun mas ansiosa de lo que debería estar, para ese tiempo mi madre empezó a pasar a ser mi hermana mayor, que crueldad…

- Reneesme estas segura de esto?-menciono mi madre angustiada

- desearía que mi tío Jasper estuviera aquí

- Nessie no les vas a hacer nada-declaro papá con diplomacia

- tu como lo sabes…ah?, puede que me enloquezca de los nervios y los empiece a morder o que me descontrole y toque a todos mostrándoles cuan asustada estoy.

- Reneesme no vas a hacer eso- mamá suspiro y se mordió el labio-si quieres entro contigo, esta bien?

- Bella por favor!

- no voy a dejar que mi hija se traumatice por esto, además ya casi no hay gente, puedo salir y nadie me va a ver.

- pero hay ventanas Bella, llena de niños curiosos, vamos amor, no vale la pena…Nessie, cariño, si no quieres no lo hagas.

Mis ojos ardían, no quería llorar, pero fue mas fuerte, empecé a sollozar y cubrí mi cara con mis manos tratando de ahogarlos, en cuestión de segundos sentí un delicado abrazo

- no soy tu tío Jasper pero soy tu mamá, cielo, te juro que todo va a salir bien, amor, no vas a matarlos, ni a asustarlos, vas a ser una niña normal y mortal, se que lo vas a lograr.

Y eso fue todo, mamá abrio la puerta del coche en cuanto deje de llorar y yo descendí de él, ella me abrazo fuerte y me beso en la frente, papá me sonrió y todo pareció calmarse, era cierto, no necesitaba de mi tío Jasper.

- Nessie tranquila!-la voz de mi tío pareció salir de la nada y me saco de golpe de mis recuerdos.

- ya me siento mas tranquila, gracias tío

- no creo que haya sido yo, mas bien fue en lo que tan concentrada pensabas

- se noto mucho?-pregunte asustada, lo menos que deseaba es ser la rara este día

- no era muy perceptible a los ojos humanos, señorita.

- de todas maneras gracias-lo bese en la mejilla y seguí recibiendo felicitaciones.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, bajo esas luces brillantes mi familia no parecía aterradora, mas bien era demasiado hermosa como para verlos fijamente por largo rato, de todas maneras éramos adolescentes y nuestra vida se basaba en diversión.

Llego el momento de abrir los regalos, mis madre, mi abuela Esme y mis tías se hicieron cerca de mi para entregármelos, primero los de mis amigos, había desde una porcelana de un hada hasta accesorios que combinarían con mi ropa por semanas, luego vinieron los de las manadas, preciosas piezas artesanales hechas con lo mas finos detalles, madera, telas y otros elementos conformaban aquellos regalos, por ultimo mi familia, que eran los regalos mas caros de aquella mesa, incluso lo podía saber viéndolos por fuera, el hermoso papel y la fina caligrafía de las tarjetas, cada uno era especial, el regalo de mis padres venia en una caja mediana de color dorada, al abrirla había un precioso brazalete grabado con la mas delicada caligrafía la frase _**cor unum.**_

- un solo corazón- susurre mientras acariciaba las letras del brazalete…gracias ma…-me detuve en seco al saber que no podía revelar la verdadera identidad de mis padres- Bella…Edward, muchas gracias, es precioso.

Mis padres me miraron con un brillo en los ojos, este era la segunda joya que me regalaban, a parte del camafeo que me dio mamá años atrás, mis regalos de cumpleaños de su parte eran simples, mas bien lo eran porque a mi padre le era fácil leerme la mente y saber exactamente que deseaba, incluso tuve una mascota, que por obvias razones no duro, aparentemente mi amado gatito le temía a mis padres, así que sin mas un día huyo, era el gato mas quieto en la historia, creo que no se atrevía a moverse un centímetro por temor a ser comido por los aparentes depredadores, así que a causa de eso, cero mascotas para mi.

Siguiendo con los regalos el de mi tía Alice, era un nuevo guardarropa por supuesto, el de mi tío Jasper era un libro **Ana Karenina **primera edición, eso significaba muy viejo y costoso, le sonreí agradeciéndole el gesto, el regalo de mi tía Rosalie era un precioso cofre de cristal echo a mano y mi tio Emmett concibio la genial idea de regalarme algo por lo que tendria que suplicar para utilizar, en una pequeña caja de terciopelo habia una llave, antes de que yo preguntara mi madre me arrebato el obsequio.

- ni loca Emmett…no, no, no- menciono mi madre casi histérica, todo mis amigos la observaban extrañados

- vamos Bella, tu misma tuviste una, y no es tan peligroso, si tu pudiste umm…siendo quien eras, no veo porque Nessie, siendo la jovencita especial que es no pueda.

- este no es momento de hablar de eso-mi abuelo se hizo cargo del momento y llamo a la cordura, no fuera a ser que se empezaran a decir cosas que después generarían preguntas y discusiones incomodas.

- pero de que es?

- una motocicleta-sonrió mi tio

- me regalaste que?…omg! Puedo conservarla?

- no!-exclamaron todos menos mi tio Emmet quien no dejaba de sonreír divertido por la situación.

- que asco!- voltee los ojos.

- después hablamos de eso-susurro mi padre, yo resople apática.

Todos al oír la música de nuevo empezaron a alejarse de mi y de mis regalos, pero curiosamente al final de la pila de obsequios habia uno muy poco llamativo, mas bien lúgubre en un papel opaco de color verde oliva y una cinta de seda del mismo color, me quede viéndolo, y de repente caí en la cuenta, desde que los Vulturi me habían conocido en el claro, para cada cumpleaños me habían enviado un regalo, uno mas excéntrico que el otro, iban desde joyas antiguas hasta pergaminos o libros con historias acerca de nuestra naturaleza, habia ojeado un par y eran realmente escalofriantes, papá por sobretodos era el primero en deshacerse de dichos regalos, no consideraba tirarlos, por si algún día necesitaba mostrarle verdadero agradecimiento a Aro en persona, pero si los mantenía fuera de mi alcance en especial los pergaminos, siempre en sus tarjetas ponía **para la mas especial de los Cullen**, sabia que no era gran cosa, pero por alguna extraña razón me ponía los pelos de punta, no es que no pudiera enfrentarlos si es que de eso se trataba, pero si me daba miedo, recordaba a la guardia de los Volturi en pleno y me asustaba al recordar que ellos pudieran regresar por alguna razón que sacaran solo para quebrantar la fuerza del clan que les causa mas dolores de cabeza, no por ser problemáticos, sino porque precisamente eran lo que mas se parecían a su antigua naturaleza humana, tal vez era envidia o simple cobardía, pero ellos querían separar a mi familia, y cuando vieran la oportunidad la iban a aprovechar.

Ni siquiera quise tocar el regalo, pero tampoco quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de descifrar el dichoso regalo, así que lo tome con ligereza y lo oculte debajo de la mesa, posiblemente mi padre vería lo que habia hecho y mi tía Alice vería lo que haría, sin importarme, tome el riesgo.

- que haces?

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz que me hablaba, cuando voltee, ahí estaba Jacob con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, no lo habia notado hasta ahora, estaba muy guapo, casi podría jurar que opacaba a cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase, con su piel cobriza brillando debajo de las luces blancas, su pelo corto negro alborotado, esos hermosos ojos marrones y esa porte de gimnasta de talla olímpica, era perfecto, era mi Jacob, simplemente no importaba nada, mis hormonas adolescentes estaban agitadas y en pleno, sin pensarlo mucho, me acerque a él y puse mis manos en sus mejillas, le permití ver lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, como lo veía en ese momento y como me sentía al respecto, pude ver como su sonrisa pasaba de ser ancha a un poco mas burlona, pero cuando en su mente proyecte una imagen de nosotros dándonos un beso, las cosas se pusieron mas serias.

Por alguna razón mi padre estaba pendiente de cada cosa que se pasaba por mi cabeza cuando Jacob y yo permanecíamos muy cerca, así que al mostrar mis intenciones, mi padre enfureció. En un instante estuvo entre nosotros dos y de un jalón me alejo de Jacob, me puso atrás suyo cubriéndome con su espalda.

- ojo con lo que haces Jacob Black!

- papá!-exclame alterada, por fortuna nadie escucho-digo…Edward déjalo!

- si alguna vez por esa estupida cabeza tuya se te pasa acercarte de mas a mi hija te arranco la cabeza, sabes que me importa muy poco tu estupida imprimación esa, estamos claros?

- estas armando un alboroto por nada Cullen, simplemente estábamos jugando, cierto Nessie?

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra, mis mejillas ardían, y no quería ni ver que pasaba a mi alrededor solo me concentre en no salir corriendo de ahí, mi padre parecía enfurecer a cada segundo y la sonrisa divertida de Jacob no ayudaba.

- se acabo la fiesta para ti Jacob

Mis ojos se humedecieron, apreté los puños y respire hondo, no quería que la escena se pusiera dramática, de la nada sentí como mi madre me tomaba de la mano y me alejaba de ellos, no me soltó hasta que estuvimos lejos de la casa.

- y ahora que Reneesme?, podrías comportarte para que ni tu padre ni yo queramos arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob

- no creo que haya hecho nada malo, son unos exagerados-me limite a decir mientras le daba la espalda a mi madre y con la vista fija en la casa.

- mira hija-se puso frente a mi y me tomo de las manos-se que a veces las cosas con respecto a Jacob y tu se salen de control, pero debes entender que no somos diferentes a los demás padres-hice una mueca-se que sabes que quiero decir, a veces las cosas son mas complicadas Reneesme, simplemente debes tener calma.

No podía comprender que intentaba decir mi madre, lo único que sabia era que ni ella ni yo estábamos ahora en una misma nota, no comprendía el hecho de que Jacob era el perfecto para mi y ahora mi familia se oponía, de que iba todo esto.

- mamá, no entiendo que pasa, con quien se supone que termine, quieren que tenga una relación normal, con un mortal al que le oculte cosas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que entienda que primero se va a morir él que yo, o lo suficientemente estupido como para que yo termine vendida a un circo.

- ahora la que exagera eres tu, las cosas no tan complicadas.

- ni tan simples como lo quieren poner ustedes, Jacob es mi mejor amigo, simplemente que yo lo veo diferente a como tu lo ves, se que también fue tu mejor amigo, ciertamente, pero no lo tomaste en serio nunca, y yo si…asi que por favor permítanme elegir lo que es lo correcto para mi.

- eres mi hija y no voy a dejar de preocuparme, además todavía eres una niña…

Me sobresalte ante semejante mención, desde hacia mucho tiempo, no me comportaba como tal, al cumplir los dos años habia leído las obras completas de Walt Witmann, crecía con demasiada rapidez, incluso después de que mi abuelo Charlie por accidente me escucho recitar uno de esos poemas a mi madre, y estuvo al borde del infarto y que no volví a hablar hasta mis cinco años físicos, seguía pensando como una niña de mas edad, pero eso no venia al caso, el caso es que no podía permitir que mi madre me tratara como tal y menos siendo el ser que yo era.

- no lo soy!

- entonces no te comportes como tal Reneesme, se mas conciente de tus actos y haz lo correcto.

- y que es lo correcto según tu, hacerme la de la vista gorda con lo que esta pasando con Jacob, ignorar que simplemente mi destino es compartirla con él, porque ya te lo dije, no hay nadie mas…o piensan que hay alguien mas?

Mire los ojos de mi madre y pude ver su respuesta, obviamente pensaba que habia alguien mas, Nahuel…él y su hermana habían vivido una temporada con nosotros, antes de separarnos de nuestra familia, aparentemente mi padre estaba encantado con la idea de que hubiera una segunda opción para mi futuro, al parecer la "diferencia" de edad no era algo relevante en este caso, lo único importante era que yo me alejara de Jacob, pero que opción tenia yo, las cartas estaban echadas y Jake me pertenecía y yo a él en una manera bizarra y desconocida, pero las cosas eran como eran y nadie las podía cambiar y yo no iba a dejar tampoco que eso ocurriera.

- no seas tan pesimista hija…a veces las cosas no son como las ves

- ya no quiero hablar mas de esto, me esta empezando a descomponer esta conversación, ahora están molestos porque el panorama ha cambiado y soy yo la que estoy mas interesada en Jake, pues de ahora en adelante va a ser así.

No dije mas y camine de regreso a la casa a terminar con esta fiesta, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que cada uno de los invitados empezaran a irse, incluso Jacob, que cuando regrese de mi intensa platica con mamá ya no estaba, eso termino por arruinarme la noche, cuando solo quedo mi familia en la sala, sin decir nada, tome el regalo de Aro y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

- Reneesme- escuche la voz de mi padre muy fuerte, sabia la razón por la que me llamaba de esa manera, sabia de quien provenía aquel regalo y ahora era el momento de actuar.

- es mio, y no te lo voy a dar-dije sin siquiera mirarlo, subí lo mas rápido que pude y me sorprendí de que ninguno me hubiera detenido, por muy rápido que pudiera ir, no se comparaba a su velocidad.

Me senté en la cama con el presente enfrente de mi, como me gustaría en ese momento tener el don de mi tía Alice, pero el elemento que contenía esta caja era desconocido y me lleno de ansiedad, lo tome de nuevo y lo moví un poco, era pesado y no sonaba nada, así que no era una bomba que me iba a reventar en las manos, la puse de nuevo en la cama y tome la delicada cinta con la punta de los dedos, dispuesta a soltar el moño, tome aire y me concentre en abrirlo, jale las cintas con rapidez y la solté, luego me dispuse a abrir la caja, destroce el papel antes de que el miedo me inundara y desistiera de hacerlo y abrí la caja…que?…estaba viendo bien?…dentro de la caja habia un enorme reloj de arena, de hecho era precioso, lo saque y lo mire con detenimiento, en los costados tenia unas delgadas líneas de metal con una inscripción, en ese momento no me percate de leerlas, simplemente estaba encantada, aun no comprendía el regalo pero la arena era tan blanca y brillante, se parecía a los destellos que salían del cuerpo de mi familia cuando se exponían a la luz solar, el vidrio que la contenía era tan genial, lo eleve y brillo, estaba segura que si lo colocaba a la luz del sol esta se fragmentaria y llenaría el cuarto con hermosos colores como los del arco iris.

No entendía la razón del miedo de papá ante los regalos de los Volturi, no eran geniales, pero si muy bellos y carísimos, este en particular era una antigüedad.

Estaba concentrada en descifrar el regalo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Reneesme, podemos hablar?- esta vez se trataba de mi padre, por una noche habia tenido suficiente con el intento de sermón de mi madre y no quería oírlos mas por esta noche.

- mañana papá, estoy cansada y a diferencia de ustedes si necesito dormir.

No me dijo nada mas y lo escuche alejarse y bajar las escaleras, pude escuchar murmullos y siseos pero nada mas, a pesar de mi mitad inmortal carecía de ciertas cosas sobrenaturales, como un oído hipersensible, aunque algunas veces se me activaba y podía darme cuenta de las cosas, solo que este habia sido un largo día y ya los ojos me pesaban, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y en cuestión de minutos las pesadillas inundaron mi mente.

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**POCO COMÚN**

Después de el problema que parecía estar formándose gracias a los Volturi, y mis recientes pesadillas, lo ultimo que quería era preocupar de mas a mis padres y darles dolores de cabeza, así que decidí dejar por un momento mi enamoramiento con Jacob y comportarme lo mas normal que pudiera, seguí asistiendo a la preparatoria de Robson, y seguía pretendiendo que era una chica normal de 15 años, los días eran tediosos, largos y algunos muy fríos, lo único que me ayudaba a soportarlo en el pasado era que al final de cada día Jacob estaba esperándome afuera de la escuela, tomábamos un café y platicábamos, pero como dije, no deseaba seguir alimentando esa relación, así que lo mejor que pude hacer es tomar un espacio, cosa que le comunique por teléfono, que si se molesto?, claro que se molesto, y mas de lo que me pudiera imaginar, pero las cosas debían ser claras para que las cosas no terminaran peor.

- que pasa entre tu y Jacob?

Mi madre habia notado mi cambio de humor en la ultima semana, a parte de estar irritable, esta mas callada de lo normal, a ella parecía inquietarle el hecho de que entre Jacob y yo hubiera pasado algo que me molestara.

- no es nada, solo que le pedí que me diera un poco de espacio

- espacio?

El rostro de mi madre reflejo incredulidad, pero después un poco de culpa, sabia que ella habia hecho lo mismo hacia ya varios años atrás y que esa relación nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero conmigo no iba a suceder lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, estaba el tema de la imprimación y eso estaba todavía pendiente.

- Bella!- mi padre la llamo con un tono poco usual

- Edward estoy aquí!

Mi padre llego con la mirada llena de angustia, cuando vio que mi madre estaba conmigo trato de relajarse, pero no consiguió mucho, sabia que algo estaba pasando, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue "Los Volturi", mi padre reacciono ante ese pensamiento y negó con rapidez.

- Bella, llamo Charlie, quiere hablar contigo con urgencia

- ocurre algo?…le paso algo a Charlie?-el tono de voz de mi madre era de alarma, ella quería a su padre muchisimo y no se perdonaría estar lejos de él si algo malo le ocurría.

- mejor habla con él.

Mi madre se apresuro a ir al teléfono y desde luego mi curiosidad me hizo ir tras ella, para cuando llegue al salón, ella estaba alzando mucho la voz, nunca la vi haciéndolo, ni siquiera cuando Jacob y yo jugábamos en lo alto de los árboles, cuando colgó estaba algo histérica.

- y bien?-pregunte con inocencia-le ocurre algo a el abuelo Charlie?

Mi madre me miro con esos grandes ojos dorados, parecían oro liquido, su expresión era vacía y angustiada.

- Bella, ha pasado mucho tiempo y Renee ha sido muy paciente-espeto mi padre, ignorando mi pregunta.

Así que la razón de la llamada de Charlie habia sido sobre mi desconocida abuela Renee, hasta ahora no la conocía, mamá decía que ella era una mortal muy frágil, y podría no comprender lo que estaba pasando como Charlie lo hacia, cada verano mi madre visitaba a Renee por un par de semanas, claro esta, en Jacksonville hacia mucho sol, así que siempre tenia como excusas las mil tareas de la universidad para no salir, solo lo hacia en las noches, hablaba con ella con frecuencia por teléfono y por mail, pero yo estaba fuera de esas conversaciones, prácticamente Renee no sabia de mi existencia y eso me dolía un poco, siempre habia tenido curiosidad sobre aquella mortal "frágil" de la que me hablaba mamá o el abuelo Charlie.

Pero estaba vez parecía que aquella supuesta fragilidad se habia vuelto en contra de mi madre, la llamada del abuelo Charlie era porque Renee reclamaba visitar a mi madre en su casa, se le habia negado todo tipo de contacto en esa dirección, siempre era mi madre la que se ocupaba de verla, pero nunca ocurría de otro modo, incluso mi padre ahora no le resultaba tan grato como en el pasado, después de que en un verano mi padre leyera la mente de mi abuela pensando que no era un tipo de fiar y era posesivo, dejo de acompañarla, lo menos que quería era que ella le echara la policía encima.

También estaba el cambio físico de mamá, para Renee mi madre siempre habia sido una encantadora chica, sencilla y bonita, pero ahora reconocía que no era la misma, aquella palidez resplandeciente, esos hermosos ojos de oro liquido y esa hermosura que quitaba el aliento, no era normal, al principio le decía que el matrimonio le sentaba de maravilla, pero al pasar de los años y ver que mamá seguía siendo la "misma" joven de 18 años, las cosas pasaron a ponerse muy raras, y así sin mas la familia Cullen se convirtió en una paria para mi abuela Renee, ni siquiera mi encantadora abuela Esme se salvo de aquel montón de acusaciones por parte de ella, que iban desde secuestro a quien sabe que mas cosas.

Y yo….estaba en medio, ajena a todo eso, supuestamente, así lo habia querido mamá y así se habia hecho, no era secreto que mi padre le concedía cualquier cosa por mas pequeña o paranoica que se le ocurriera, de ese modo, yo Reneesme Cullen pase a ser una completa desconocida para aquella mujer que le habia dado la vida a mi madre. Y así fue que sin mas, las palabras se colaron entre mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente, la abuela Renee habia decidido viajar a la Columbia Britanica en busca de mi madre, no le dejo opción a ninguno y los agarro con la guardia baja, el abuelo Charlie solo estaba avisando que llegarían en menos de un día y que se presentaría en nuestra casa en su compañía, con la amenaza que le planteo al abuelo si este no la llevaba a casa de mi madre, a este ultimo no le quedo otra opción que ceder, ahora la hora de la verdad estaba cerca y mi madre permanecía al borde de una crisis de nervios.

Se sentó en el sofá con la cara metida en sus manos, mi padre sentado a su lado acariciándole la espalda y tratando de contenerla.

- que vamos a hacer?, que vamos a hacer?-repetía una y otra vez.

- ya esto esta fuera de nuestro alcance, así que lo primero seria mantener la calma

Mi madre se puso de pie y gruño, le gruño al ser que mas amaba en el mundo a parte de mi, estaba verdaderamente enojada y papá no ayudaba mucho

- no ves lo que va a pasar señor "mantén la calma", mi madre va a ver a Reneesme y que crees que va a pensar…se va a morir de la impresión…es exactamente igual a nosotros, Edward, ella es mi parte mortal y tu parte inmortal, mirala…-hablaba mi madre casi histérica y señalaba en mi dirección-hay que llevarla a casa de jacob..

- yo no me voy a ningún lado, ya te dije que Jake y yo estamos dándonos espacio.

- entonces…

-Bella, cariño!, ya fue suficiente, Nessie siempre fue especial con las personas extrañas, déjala intentar con tu madre, no creo que sea cosa de preocuparse.

- yo no me voy a ningún lado, siempre quise conocer a tu madre, así que…

Mi madre repitió, argumento y un sin fin de cosas en contra de que yo conociera a mi abuela Renee, al final toda la familia hizo una maravillosa intervención, era inútil seguir ocultando cosas evidentes, además seria cosa de controlarse, el abuelo Charlie ayudaría y todo saldría bien, mi papel era el de su querida hermanita, así que seria mucho mas fácil, ya tenia experiencia en ese campo, todo estaba preparado como para representar una obra teatral, por solo un par de días, mi familia tendria que fingir, en campos como comer, dormir y actuar como mortales normales y típicos norteamericanos, no les disgustaba pero tampoco les hacia mucha gracia, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacían por mi madre y por mi.

El día de la llegada de mis abuelos maternos fue un constante caos, mi madre iba y venia con angustia, cuando llegue de la escuela, todo parecía un teatro, todos dispuestos y puestos a interpretar su rol, yo era la mas ansiosa de todas y gracias a mi tio Jasper todos supieron, a medida que pasaban las horas todo estaba mas tenso y mi madre atosigaba a mi tía Alicie con preguntas, pero como yo estaba en el futuro de Renee era muy difícil ver lo que ocurriría.

En la tarde se me habia ordenado hacer la tarea, así que me dedique a transcribir cosas que me sabia de memoria acerca de la revolución industrial, era fácil para mi estudiar sin libros, disponía de suficiente información como para considerar mi IQ por encima del de cualquier genio, al cabo de un rato escuche murmullos y mucha agitación, la puerta y pasos diferentes a los de mi familia, preste mas atención y escuche voces, un par de voces de tono diferente, un hombre y una mujer…mis abuelos maternos habían llegado.

Me puse de pie y salí muy despacio del despacho de mi abuelo, recorrí el pasillo y un olor diferente llego a mi, era rosas…muy dulce, parecido al de mamá, también olía a roció de la mañana, reconocía el segundo porque así era Charlie, fresco y sutil como el rocío, el otro olor mas dulce entro por mi nariz y activo mis sentidos, me acerque mas llena de curiosidad, antes de llegar a la sala me quede parada detrás de la puerta, y la pude ver, era mucho mas bonita que en las fotos, con esos enormes ojos y esa sonrisa encantadora, pude imaginar a mamá de mortal en ella, mi abuela Renee tenia escrito en su rostro la parte mortal de mamá, detalle cada línea de expresión, cada gesto, cada sonrisa y mirada, era como leer un libro, estaba encantada con ella, hasta que alguien llamo mi atención.

- desde cuando eres tan tímida Nessie?-mi abuelo Charlie se habia puesto de pie y se acercaba a mi con los brazos abiertos, yo salí de detrás de la puerta y corri a sus brazos, lo cuales me acogieron con la misma calidez de siempre.

- como estas abuelo- le susurre al oído- te extrañe!

- yo mas a ti-me soltó de su abrazo y me miro de arriba abajo-mira nada mas que jovencita mas encantadora, haz crecido de veras pequeña.

- creo que no lo suficiente

Renee en cuanto me vio de frente, reclamo saber quien era aquella joven de parecido a su amada hija.

- ella es Reneesme, mamá…es la hija adoptiva de Esme y Carlisle, hija de un hermano de Esme-mi abuela Renee la miro con incredulidad-Nessie saluda a mi madre, Renee…

Me aleje de Charlie y con una sonrisa me acerque a Renee, estreche su mano, era tan calida y suave.

- hola!

Ella me miro y sonrio de vuelta.

- eres…me recuerdas a…

- a Bella?-ella asintió-no se apure eso me dicen mucho, creo que es una coincidencia, supongo que así no me sentiré tan mal por no ser la hija de verdad de Esme y Carlisle.

- eres muy hermosa…Reneesme?-pregunto Renee al caer en cuenta de mi nombre

- fue mi idea mamá, Esme y Carlisle querían darme un poco la bienvenida de ese modo, así que escogí el nombre de ella…Reneesme Carlie Cullen, asi todos estan con ella, tu y papá y…sus padres tambien-esto ultimo lo dijo casi conteniendo el aliento.

- es hermoso Bella, gracias…espero que no te moleste llevar ese nombre tan largo, eres una niña bastante pequeña-lo dijo sonriendome

- no se preocupe, ya me acostumbre, además la mayoria me llama Nessie, excepto por Bella, al parecer no le gusta mi apodo.

- ok, ok, creo que estan cansados y quisieran descansar, los llevare a sus cuartos-expreso mi madre-Reneesme termina lo que hacias.

- ya termine, además quisiera hablar con…

- despues, ahora vas a terminar lo que dejaste en el estudio.

- pero eso ya lo se, quieres que te recite la leccion ahora.

- dejala hija! No creo que si a Esme no le importa que la niña este aca, porque a ti si?

-Reneesme!- mi padre llamo mi atención

- esta bien-dije entre dientes-gusto en conocerte Renee, nos vemos en la cena-ella me sonrio y asintio-y tu-dirigiendome a Charlie-me debes la revancha de la ultima vez en ajedrez.

- ganare esta vez!-me sonrio Charlie y subio con las maletas.

Me pase toda la tarde pensando en que preguntarle a aquella mujer, pero mi madre no se separaria de ella por miedo de que ocurriera algo que la alterara, la hora de la comida se acercaba y el show debia continuar

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, mis abuelos paternos habian cocinado, y nos dispusimos a comer, a mi la verdad no me molestaba, cosa que no podia decir del resto de mi familia, la comida normal no era algo que les gustara pero en general la toleraban bastante bien, la tension se sentia en el ambiente, mi madre se habia pasado la tarde entera dandole explicaciones a Renee acerca de mi, ella todavía no lograba entender porque mi madre y yo no pareciamos tanto, se podria esperar del lado paterno pero no de ella, sin embargo las explicaciones fueron dadas.

Aquella mujer me tenia fascinada, a parte de mi abuelo Charlie y de su esposa Sue, no habia tenido la oportunidad de compartir con un mortal completo de esa forma, asi que me llenaba de curiosidad.

- y te gusta tener tantos hermanos, Reneesme?-su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

- hermanos?…ah! No, no me molesta, de hecho es muy bueno para mi, son muy buenos conmigo, en especial Bella y Edward…-hermanos, que tonteria!

- sabes te pareces mucho a Bella cuando tenia tu edad, ese brillo y esa pequeña mirada de misterio-sonrei ante el halago.

Mamá no se tomaba mucho la molestia de hablarme acerca de su vida mortal, al parecer y según mi tio Emmet no se la habia pasado tan bien, a diferencia de los demas miembros de la familia, ella era un poco mas reservada en ese aspecto.

- como era ella?-esta era mi oportunidad de saber mas acerca de Bella Swan y no solo lo que sabia de Bella Cullen que al parecer se habia convertido en dos personas completamente diferentes, era como tener dos caras de una moneda, por fuera son distintas, pero es el mismo material en realidad.

- que como era?…ps era hermosa y muy dulce, dueña de su propio mundo, valiente y decidida, umm…menos palida que ahora, jajajajaja-rei ante aquel comentario

- me estan incomodando-interrumpio mamá-además me ves con ojos de amor como se dice, creo que se te olvido lo torpe y confundida que estaba, no pertenecia…

Mi abuela Renee la miro con nostalgia y su mirada parecio atravesarla como un rayo.

- me pertenecias a mi Bella, en mi corazon y en mi mundo no hubo un segundo donde fueras torpe o insignificante, eras y eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida y lo mas importante tambien.

Mamá se quebro bajo la mirada y con una disculpa se retiro de la mesa, inmediatamente todos parecieron querer cambiar la conversacion, no estaban dispuestos a que mi abuela Renee fuera detrás de mamá, no solo porque seria incomodo para ella, sino que tambien iba a ser extraño, como le iba a explicar que después de decirle que la extrañaba con el alma no podia derramar una sola lagrima, observe como cada uno se detenia por fraccion de segundos a pensar, en que?, solo lo sabria papá, supongo que estaban preocupados por mamá.

Se hizo tarde y todos se dispusieron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, pasarian dos noches encerrados haciendo quien sabe que, de hecho el no dormir los hacia mas productivos, como por ejemplo, papá, el tio Emmet y el tio Jasper habian construido una casa de muñecas para mi en una noche, regalo de mi 6to cumpleaños. Pero en ese momento lo que menos me inquietaba era si ellos hacian o no un trasbordador espacial en su cuarto, solo podia pensar en mamá, asi que espere a que todos estuvieran en sus cuartos incluyendo a los abuelos maternos, para buscar a mamá.

Sali de mi cuarto y la busque por toda la casa, la encontre sentada justamente en las escaleras del jardin, no tenia sentido acercarme despacio, ella sabia que estaba ahí, asi que sin vacilaciones me acerque y me sente a su lado.

- estas bien?, no quise provocar lo que paso

- estoy bien, solo que a veces extraño compartir ciertas cosas con la abuela…antes de venir a vivir con Charlie, solo eramos ella y yo, las mejores amigas, después se caso y todo cambio demasiado rapido.

- lo siento!

- no tienes porque nena, yo escogi que mi vida cambiara y estar para ti y tu padre siempre.

Habia llegado la hora, era tiempo de que ella supiera como me sentia acerca de mi existencia.

**Gracias por leerla y espero sus reviews ;D, las espero por mi fic Robsten tambien "You're the first, my last, my everything"**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**CONFESIONES**

Muchas veces pense que tal vez en algun momento mamá se sentiria como la tia Rosalie, aunque ella me habia dicho que era diferente, Rosalie no escogio ser lo que era, mamá si, pero en realidad ¿lo habia hecho en el momento adecuado, o solo por mantenerme con vida?, ella me amaba sin duda, pero ¿que habria pasado si ella hubiera deseado continuar siendo mortal?, ¿si hubiera disfrutado su matrimonio con mi padre de otra forma?, digamos como una simple mortal, sin haber sido lastimada por mi de esa manera.

Simplemente desde hacia varios años me sentia algo culpable por la forma en que mi llegada a la familia Cullen habia tenido consecuencias dentro y fuera, no solo con los Volturi, Jacob y mi madre, sino con el resto, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle, y en especial a mi padre. Pero en este momento me sentia en deuda con mi madre, esa frágil mortal a la que obligue a ser algo que queria pero con mas prisa de la que se suponia.

- por mi perdiste tu voluntad de decidir…

- como?…no cariño, eso no es cierto, te amo y hice lo que debia.

- pero sacrificaste mas de lo que debias tambien, era tu vida, tu existencia.

- Reneesme no entiendo cual es el punto al que quieres llegar, pero siempre he dejado claro que tanto tu como tu padre son lo que necesito en mi vida, mi oxigeno, mi vida entera.

- pero que hay de Charlie…de Renee…has dejado de compartir con ellos, los dejaste a un lado por nosotros…

Mamá tenia era mirada atormentada de mi sueño, pero esta vez era a causa de mis palabras, pero ella debia saber mi sentir, algo que deseaba que supiera, lo que habia hecho no era algo que pudiera cambiar, ni ahora, ni nunca, no era algo reversible o cambiable, pero sin embargo, sentia que la presencia de Renee tal vez la haria considerar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo mi nacimiento en esas circunstancias tan aterradoras, aunque nadie me habia hablado de aquello, lo habia leido en uno de los archivos confidenciales de mi abuelo Carlisle, la verdad es que era muy curiosa y eso me habia hecho descubrir muchas cosas que no salian de la boca de mi familia.

Mi madre me tomo de las manos, me miro fijo a los ojos y suspiro.

- prometeme que nunca mas vas a pensar que tu existencia fue un experimento que salio mal, la decisión de tenerte fue solo mia, me incline por la decisión correcta y sabia lo que iba a suceder, amaba a tu padre y ni tu y nadie podia haber evitado que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora, soy feliz y me siento completa, aun a sabiendas de que algun dia perdere a mis padres y no podre hacer nada mas que extrañarlos, mas de lo que los extraño ahora.

Sonaba sincera y con mucha conviccion, pero esa imagen de la pesadilla no se me podia quitar de la cabeza y junto con la mirada de Renee en la mesa eran como un golpe en medio del pecho, ese sentimiento de culpa me esta convirtiendo en un ser distante y estaba lacerando mi vida.

- no puedo evitar sentirme asi, pero tal vez Rosalie y Jake tienen razon y esta no es la vida que hubiera elegido para ti, ni para mi, ni siquiera para papá, toda la sangre, el terror y los monstruos no deberian ser parte de nuestra vida, deberias tener el mundo en tus manos y no estar temiendo por que un dia las sombras vendran por tu hija…mamá, tienes 18 años fisicos y un poco mas en realidad, pero no es justo que…

- No estamos hablando de lo que es justo o no Reneesme, no entiendo tu empeño de querer culparte por algo que no viene al caso, soy feliz siendo madre, esposa, hija, amiga de la forma que soy, siendo un poco egoista, es mi vida, asi elegi que fuera ya te dije, asi que no me vengas con sermones que no sirven de nada.

- pero Renee…

- Renee tiene su vida, al igual que Charlie y los demas…-resoplo enojada- tus consideraciones hacia ellos son algo tonto, sabia que no era buena idea que vinieran…

Me quede callada y la miraba, ya no lucia triste o angustiada, ahora estaba enojada y muy irritada, ella era una mujer muy dulce y nunca se enojaba asi conmigo, creo que en este momento habia probado los limites de la paciencia y resultaban ser bastante amargos.

- matente al margen de todo esto, me escuchas?, no quiero que se hable mas del asunto, no quiero saber mas de Renee o Charlie o Jake…-me solto las manos y se puso de pie-quiero que vayas a dormir Reneesme…

- puedo decir una ultima cosa?

- NO! Quiero que vayas a dormir…

- no te importa que piense de lo que me dijiste?

- no te lo repito mas Reneesme Carlie Cullen, quiero que vayas a dormir en este momento-su voz cambio de repente y escuche un gruñido, me sobresalte, en ese momento la veia como si me fuera a saltar encima y moderme.

- NO! Hasta que me escuches…

- ya escuche suficientes tonterias esta noche, a dormir!- su voz subio dos octavas mas y ya esta muy, muy enojada

- que pasa?-mi padre habia aparecido de entre las sombras de la casa, detrás venian Renee y el resto aparecio poco despues, mamá cerro los ojos, tomo aire y de nuevo pudo hablar.

- no es nada, creo que Reneesme hoy esta un poco irritante.

Yo tenia los ojos que se escocian por llorar, me ardian y tenia ese nudo en la garganta, veia como mi madre evitaba mirarme a la cara, seguro tenia miedo de decir cualquier cosa que empeorara la situacion.

Mi abuela Esme se acerco y me tomo de la mano

- Cariño, vamos a dormir, quieres?

La mire y las lagrimas salieron

- es injusto mamá, injusto que las cosas sean asi, escuchame!-miraba a mi abuela Esme pero mi madre sabia que era para ella.

- mañana Nessie…mañana- me respondio la abuela Esme con una sonrisa forzada, me aferre a su mano y ella me llevo a mi cuarto, cuando llegamos me sente en la cama sin decir una palabra, pero mi abuela si lo hizo- tu madre te ama Nessie, no seas tan exigente con ella, dale un poco de tiempo de asimilar lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, la presencia de Renee la altera, es difícil para ella esta situacion, solo trata de entenderla, quieres?- yo asenti sin mirarla y ella me beso en la frente, luego se retiro.

Esa noche no dormi, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba enojada por no haber podido plantear lo que deseaba a mamá, estaba triste por como las cosas habian terminado y agobiada por todo lo que se me venia encima, no deseaba que llegara el dia, no cuando las cosas estaban como estaban y no tenia a Jacob para apoyarme, no queria llamarlo, seguia en pie mi decisión de no echarle mas leña al fuego de mi complicada vida 50-50.

Centre mi atención en recuerdos gratos, como el del primer dia de las madres, esta no era un fecha de celebración para la familia Cullen, asi que no sabian como manejarlo, mi tia Alice planeo una entrega de regalos para mamá y Esme, no habria cena ni bebidas, pues, por obvias razones, pero en general iba a ser divertido.

Yo estaba preocupada por darle un regalo apropiado, no tenia ni el dinero ni la edad suficiente para comprale un regalo, asi que debia ingeniarmelas, cuando Jacob fue a visitarme le mostre mis intenciones.

- quieres que te ayude a hacer algo lindo, Nessie?- Asenti y sonrei- que tienes pensado?…te gustaria algo sencillo o complicado?

Pense y pense y no se me ocurria nada, hasta que un comentario de Jacob me dio una idea, me habia dicho que tal vez debia regalarle un espejo a ver si se daba cuenta de que palida estaba, yo frunci el seño, sabia que era broma, sobretodo después de la forma en que rió, pero algo en eso que me llamo la atencion, asi que le pedi a Jake que consiguiera un espejo con un bonito marco artesanal, unas pinturas y pinceles, yo me encargaria del resto.

Cuando trajo las cosas que le habia pedido empecé con mi labor, era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero siendo una persona especial, podia hacer cosas especiales y extraordinarias y de hecho salio bastante bien.

Cuando llego la hora de la entrega de los regalos, todos estaba muy contentos de entregar los suyos, la mayoria eran joyas preciosas, para Esme y para mamá, de lindas y exoticas piedras y diseños increibles, yo esperaba que el mio no fuera algo mucho menos lindo, pero al ver esos lindos regalos, me senti asustada.

- Nessie, es tu turno-menciono mi tia Alice con una sonrisa, probablemente sabria como iba a terminar todo.

- ok-dije muy bajo-del bolsillo de mi vestido saque una bolsita y se la entregue a mi abuela Esme-ojala te guste, eran unos pendientes de plata que me habia conseguido y pagado Jacob.

- estan preciosos Nessie, gracias!

Todos miraron cuando me puse de pie y tome a mamá de la mano, ella sin decir nada se dejo llevar por mi, todos nos siguieron, la lleve a traves del pasillo hasta su cuarto, en una de las paredes, Jacob me habia ayudado a colgar el espejo y lo habia cubierto con una linda tela.

- ese es mi regalo-le señale-no es mas bonito que los demas, pero ojala y te guste mucho.

Mi madre sonrio y se acerco a aquella pared, tomo la tela con los dedos y muy delicadamente descubrio el espejo.

- ay Dios mio!- habia exclamado y se habia cubierto la boca con las manos.

- no te gusto?- pregunte mientras la miraba desconcertada

- Dios mio, Reneesme que hiciste?- seguia con la mirada fija en el espejo, yo la veia y no sabia que queria decirme, si estaba bien o esta mal, me encontraba confundida.

- eso lo hiciste tu?-pregunto papá-o te ayudo alguien

- Jacob solo colgo el espejo, yo hice el resto, lei unas cosas sobre pintura en internet y ya hice lo demas, solo queria algo bonito para mamá.

En ese momento mamá salio de su asombro y me tomo en brazos, alzandome del suelo.

- eres la personita mas increible del mundo, Reneesme, te amo mas que a mi vida y estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre.

Mi abuela Esme me acerco y miro de cerca el espejo.

- es increible!…Bella eres tu…exactamente cada linea, como lograste esto Nessie?

- solo queria que mamá viera como la veo yo

- es perfecta-anuncio papá

- asi es-dije yo-feliz dia mamá!

Ella me abrazo y beso en la mejilla, estaba mas que feliz, mi papá admiro mis dotes artisticas, según él, ni el pintor mas experto podria haber pintado a mi madre con semejante exactitud y perfeccion, el brillo del espejo y las colores empleados en el dibujo, lo hacian una pieza unica y preciosa, todos estaban maravillados por lo que habia hecho y el cuadro-espejo fue exhibido en el salon principal.

Pero dejando a un lado mis dotes artisticas, siempre vi a mi madre como alguien unico, igual que ella asi me veia a mi, pero en este momento ese lazo estaba deshilachandose, no se si por mi naturaleza o la suya, ahora era imposible llegar a una solucion, sobretodo en la posicion en la que ella se habia puesto.

La mañana llego a prisa y calmada, pero mi cuerpo sentia un torbellino de emociones, no habia podido dormir y la verdad no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, después de pasarme la noche entera acostada dando vueltas e inundada de recuerdos, decidi sentarme en la ventana que daba al asombroso paisaje de las montañas de Robson, aun con la infinita tristeza que me embargaba, aquellas montañas majestuosas me parecian pacificas y maravillosas, me permitia transportarme y soñar despierta con esos preciosos prados y la libertad que se sentia correr por ellos.

En el transcurso del dia, intentaron hablar conmigo, traerme comida y darme consuelo, pero ninguno habia logrado nada, llego la tarde y con ella la visita de mi madre, abrio la puerta y sin decir mucho entro.

- ahora la enojada eres tu?…Charlie te espera para jugar contigo al ajedrez-me dijo muy cortante

- dile que no tengo animos, que si podria por favor disculparme

- no estoy criando una hija caprichosa y grosera, levantate, vistete y diselo tu

Mi madre nunca se habia comportado como lo haria una madre, de hecho eramos buenas amigas, siempre con el respeto que se merecia por llevar el titulo que tenia, nunca me hablaba fuerte, ni me ordenaba cosas de forma grosera, de hecho era la primera vez que me hablaba con un tono de suficiencia y dureza.

- pero te estoy pidiendo un favor…

- me estas diciendo, no pidiendo un favor

Voltee los ojos y suspire frustrada, esto habia alcanzado dimensiones inimaginables y me estaba hartando.

- esta bien!-me puse de pie y entre al baño a cambiarme.

Cuando sali, ella estaba de pie justo donde se habia quedado, me hizo sentir como un recluso de una carcel, sin decirle nada sali del cuarto y fui en busca de mi abuelo Charlie, lo encontre sentado en el porche con el periodico en la mano y una taza de chocolate humeante.

- hola abuelo, te acompaño?

Charlie sonrio y me hizo un lugar a su lado, yo me sente y me quede mirando el vacio.

- tienes que tratar de entender a Bella, Nessie, simplemente es una chica que intenta ser madre, y tu no eres precisamente una niña convencional, supongo que esta saturada e increíblemente inexperta, no ha tenido el tiempo para acostumbrarse a tus cambios.

- yo no tengo la culpa…asi soy

- y asi es ella, quiere ser la mejor, pero aun le cuesta darse cuenta de que no tiene que esforzarse tanto para conseguir lo que de sobra tiene.

Mi abuelo paso su brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a su pecho en un abrazo, Charlie siempre me resultaba impresionantemente reconfortante, era calido y amaba estar con él, me dolia no verlo tan seguido como desearia, lo abrace fuerte y no pude evitar llorar.

- que pasa cariño?-me pregunto cuando escucho mis sollozos

- supongo que me estoy volviendo muy sensible…pero es que te extraño tanto, me gustaria poder irme contigo.

- Nessie…

- Yo se que no puedo, no puedo…pero me gustaria, contigo y Sue me siento mas normal, mas como tu…y menos como papá y mamá.

A pesar de que Charlie se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas, aun le costaba hablar de ello, todavía no lo asimilaba muy bien, asi que salirse por la tangente le iba muy bien, sabia que me entendia y que tambien él hubiera deseado que yo fuera mas como él y como Sue.

Un carraspeo nos interrumpio, yo me incorpore y seque mis lagrimas con la mano, mi padre habia venido a ver si necesitabamos algo o incluso a expiar en nuestra mente, ante aquel pensamiento me puse seria y sin mirarlo a la cara opte por decirle un par de cosas.

_**No hace falta que vengas a expiar en mi cabeza, quiero mi espacio, lo necesito, y de hecho lo voy a tener, no planeaba hacerlo pero ire a la excursion con mi grupo de la escuela, asi ella tambien tendra cosas en que pensar.**_

- disculpa Charlie, venia a preguntar si deseabas que te llevara al aeropuerto mañana en la mañana.

Sabia que habia escuchado y no era raro que ignorara mis pensamientos. Charlie muy educadamente le informo que un auto pasaria por ellos y que no era necesario que los acompañara, no era un secreto que él todavía le guardaba cierto recelo a mi padre, supongo que lo culpaba de todo, y creo que papá ahora lo entendia, al fin y al cabo, tambien era padre.

Papá acepto la disculpa y se retiro, yo me quede con el abuelo Charlie hasta la hora de la comida, platicamos mucho y tambien me aconsejo mucho, era lo mas parecido a mi mitad mortal que tenia y la amaba.

La cena estuvo muy poco divertida, bueno por lo menos para mi, no despegue los ojos del plato, enmudeci por completo y todos notaron ese extraño cambio de humor en mi, incluyendo a Renee

- que tanto piensas Reneesme?-pregunto muy dulcemente

Yo alce la mirada y la vi con sus ojos puestos en mi, muy bondadosos y tiernos.

- no es mucho, solo pensaba el viaje largo que me espera mañana con la excursion de la escuela.

- que excursion?- mi madre salto de la silla, ella habia sido muy condescendiente al permitirme ir a una escuela con mortales, tambien permitiendo la fiesta de cumpleaños con ellos, pero una cosa era un lugar o lugares donde podia ser vigilada y controlada, a uno donde iba a estar fuera de su mirada y donde no me podian controlar ni ver que hacia, incluso cuando estaba con Jacob, sabian que hacia y que no.

- escuela…mañana…-le dije muy cortante

Si hubiera sido posible, mamá enrojeceria del coraje, no podia decir nada que la delatara delante de Renee, en parte eso me parecia de lo mas bien, podria aprovecharme de esa ventaja y salirme con la mia.

- a donde iran?-pregunto Renee curiosa

- no recuerdo como se llama, pero es una reserva natural a pocas horas de aquí, o a muchas, no se bien, creo que eso pasa cuando te distraes.

- algun chico?

- algo asi- rei sin ganas

A partir de ese momento la conversación de la noche se baso en relatos de Renee sobre mi madre y los chicos, ella no dejaba de mirarme y yo trataba de ignorarla, le comunique a mi padre con pensamientos bastantes fuertes que sino permitia que fuera a esa excursion la relacion entre mi madre y yo se iba a ir por un precipicio y nadie queria eso.

Al final de la cena me despedi de Renee y Charlie por que su partida iba a ser muy temprano, les ofreci disculpas por cualquier mal comportamiento de mi parte y le prometi a Charlie visitarlo y ganarle de nuevo en el ajedrez, también les extendi una invitacion para cuando quisieran regresar, ellos estaban muy nostalgicos por despedirse de mamá, asi que todos nos retiramos para que hablaran y se despidieran.

De nuevo en mi cuarto, presenti que seria otra noche sin poder dormir, asi que tome un libro y me quede leyendo hasta el amanecer, cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse por las montañas, escuche como Charlie y Renee se iban, me asome a la ventana y vi a mi madre abrazada a sus padres en esa despedida dolorosa, tal vez no seria la ultima vez que se verian, pero si pasaria mucho tiempo antes de que ocurriera un nuevo encuentro entre ellos, y pense que tal vez mamá desearia que ellos fueran lo que papá y ella eran para mi…eternos…

**Gracias a todas por el review y a las que no, dejenlo pronto….tambien les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic "You're the first, my last, my everything", nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenidas a todas, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo aquí y espero que les guste, sin mas preambulos, aquí esta el cap.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**ALERGICO**

Mas tarde ese dia quise evitar un enfrentamiento con mi madre, asi que con una nota, me dirigi a la escuela, ahí me encontraria con mi maestro de biologia, el señor Norton y mis compañeros para el dichoso viaje de expedicion.

No era muy divertido estar con un monton de adolescentes revoltosos en un autobús apestoso, mis "amigos" resultaban ser bastante fastidiosos, la mayoria del tiempo solia lidiar con ellos bastante bien, pero en esta ocasión me resultaba incomodo, mi pensamiento se centraba en mis padres, solo les habia notificado que iba a venir a esta dichosa excursion y no les habia dado opciones, mi tia Alice no podia ver lo que sucederia si me cerraba ante esa posibilidad, asi que no sabrian donde estaria o si me encontraria bien, eso provocaba dos reacciones en mi, una era de miedo, no habia pasado un solo dia en el que no me sintiera segura, ya que sabia que mi familia tenia sus ojos en mi y eso me tranquilizaba, pero por otro lado me sentia libre, podia hacer algo normal con gente normal sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Llegamos después de tres horas de camino, bajamos del autobús y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque, observamos y tomamos notas de cosas que nos indicaba el profesor Norton, algunos de mis compañeros se lazaban cosas desagradables y mis compañeras gritaban cada vez que veian un bicho, yo solo agradecia no ser tan tonta. A petición de un grupito bastante holgazan de compañeros se nos dio un descanso, todos buscaban donde sentarse, yo sin mas miramientos, deje mi mochila al lado de un arbol y me sente en el suelo, el viento soplaba fresco y a pesar del bullicio del grupo podia escuchar la naturaleza, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar, supongo que estaba cansada y mi cuerpo se relajo lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida.

Y sin mas soñe… soñe que caminaba en el bosque, sola, cuando me acerque a un claro vi un rosal, el mas hermoso rosal que podia haber en el mundo, me acerque y su olor invadia mis sentidos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, vi algo que me parecio extraño y unico, en medio de las preciosas rosas, habia una muy grande de color negro, con pequeñas gotas de rocio cubriendola como diminutos diamantes, era tan linda, senti unas inmensas ganas de tocarla y de la nada oi la voz de mi madre.

- _no la toques, Alejate!_

Su voz se escuchaba enojada, como la otra noche, senti mucha rabia y la mire con insolencia.

- _Reneesme NO! Te lo prohibo_

Sin tomarla en cuenta, la tome en las manos y la arranque separandola de las demas rosas.

- _ves! No paso nada-_ conteste sonriente y maravillada ante esa rosa unica, la acaricie y cuando pase mi mano por sus petalos senti un pinchazo muy fuerte que me obligo a soltarla, mi mano se lleno por completo de sangre y pude sentir que alguien ponia su mano en mi hombro.

-_mamá?_

- Reneesme despiertate-Angie una compañera algo alocada, me habia despertado-estas bien?

- porque no habria de estarlo?

- ummm este por nada, mejor levantate que nos tenemos que ir

Puse mi mano en el suelo para ayudarme a levantar y senti un dolor muy fuerte.

- Auuu!-exclame mientras me miraba la mano

- te pasa algo?-pregunto Angie

- no se! Me duele la mano

- tal vez no sea nada, vamonos!

Algo en su actitud no parecia normal, su frente se habia perlado de sudor y su respiracion estaba agitada.

- que pasa?

Ella miro hacia el arbol donde anteriormente estaba sentada.

- Paul y Richard encontraron un escorpion te vieron dormida y lo tiraron cerca de ti, creo que no era venenoso, o sino estuvieras muerta…o no?

Mire mi mano y no pude notar nada raro, a excepcion del leve adormecimiento que tenia en ella, no le preste mucha atencion, de haberme picado no creo que tuviera algun efecto en mi, la caminata de regreso al autobús se hizo mas larga, me sentia cansada, pero me tome las cosas con calma, Angie no dejaba de disculparse por haberlos dejado hacerme esa broma y yo seguia repitiendole que no era necesario, al fin y al cabo eran niños y era parte de "nuestra" naturaleza el hacer bromas y esas cosas.

Al llegar a la escuela no me sentia muy bien, el adormecimiento ya llegaba a todo el brazo y el dolor no se iba, a la salida no queria regresar a casa y recibir un "te lo dije" de los ojos de mi madre o de boca de mi padre, no tenia a donde mas ir, a excepcion de la casa de Jacob, tome un autobús y me dirigi a su casa, no sabia si se encontraba o no, pero lo iba a esperar, de hecho necesitaba hablar con él, estar con él, su presencia era lo mas reconfortante y lo necesitaba en este momento.

Cuando llegue, toque un par de veces con la mano que no me molestaba, solo eso basto para que él me abriera, sus ojos parecian haberse salido de sus orbitas, de hecho pense que era un poco exagerado, hacia apenas un par de semanas que no nos veiamos.

- Reneesme?

- no! La mujer maravilla-bromee y él rió con esos dientes brillantes suyos.

- pasa!…y a que debo tu agradable visita?

- creo que ya fue suficiente espacio, y necesito de ti…

Jacob me miro con un interrogante dibujado en su cara y después de ofrecerme una taza de té, nos sentamos a platicar, le conte todo lo que habia sucedido con mamá y la visita de Renee y Charlie, él no parecio sorprenderse mucho, también le conte los sueños que habia tenido y eso si parecio alarmarlo un poco, incluso se puso peor cuando le conte lo de los Volturi.

- crees que esos chupasangres locos regresen?

- pues no tengo la menor idea, pero al parecer por la reaccion de mi familia debemos prepararnos por si acaso se les ocurre esa idea.

Jacob se quedo pensativo largo tiempo, y mirarlo ahí tan cerca de mi, sentir su calor llegar a mi, me hizo pensar y analizar ciertas cosas, de hecho lo que deseaba era estar con él, que me besara y experimentar nuevas cosas con él, de repente todo ese asunto de los Volturi, de los sueños y demas, me hizo pensar que tal vez esta era la unica oportunidad que tenia para hacerlo, pero debia decirselo bien y sin preocupaciones.

- Jacob, puedo pedirte una cosa y me prometes que no te vas a negar?

Jacob se asombro ante esa pregunta, sonrio y asintio

- podrias besarme?

Jacob abrio los ojos de par en par y se paro alejandose de mi, yo me levante enseguida y me acerque a él.

- Jake no sabes las cosas que pueden ocurrir mas adelante.

- como que Reneesme, que el loco de Edward me mate o que Bella me convierta en comida de gato?

- en primer lugar no creo que le tengas miedo a mis papás, sabes que son lo mas dulce que existe en este mundo, en segundo lugar, siento que si no hago las cosas ahora, ya después no va a suceder, que pasaria si me enamoro de alguien, si tu y yo nos separamos, si vienen de nuevo los Volturi y no podemos hacer nada….que pasaria entonces?…perderia mi oportunidad de hacer cosas que deseo.

- Reneesme te estas adelantado…..las cosas no pueden resultar de ese modo…

- o si!…Jacob por favor, te prometo que nadie lo va a saber, sera nuestro secreto.

- no le encuentro nada de malo a un beso Nessie, pero si a lo que esta pasando por esa cabecita loca tuya…eres una niña…

- no lo soy y lo sabes…no hagas que te ruegue, porque sabes que cederas, además no quiero que esto este ligado a una humillación de mi parte…

Su mirada estaba aterrada, no queria hacerlo mas por miedo que por otra cosa, pero sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco mas de quince minutos vino el primer beso y era mas de lo que imaginaba, sus labios ardian en los mios, al principio eran inseguros, pero logre que se relajara, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me abrazo por la cintura, fue increíblemente dulce, tenia un sabor a menta y podria jurar que sonreia.

Queria que la cosas siguieran mas alla de un par de besos, necesitaba hacerlo, asi que presione y presione, le mostre que queria y él se asusto, pero no permiti que se alejara de mi, yo era lo bastante fuerte para mantenerlo preso con mis brazos, y él lo bastante debil debido a la imprimación como para alejarse de mi, tenia a mi favor ese pequeño punto de debilidad de su parte.

En aquel momento sus caricias se volvieron parsimoniosas y extensas a lo largo de mis manos, goteando camino arriba por mis brazos con sutileza. Entonces mi pulso cardiaco detonó en ese instante, sentía mi latir en cada parte de mi cuerpo incluyendo la punta de mis dedos; me mordí el labio inferior y reprimí el deseo dentro de mi, no proporcioné ningún gemido, suspiro, soplo o semejante; yo debía ser indisoluble, paciente; a modo que si algo pensaba estallar, se quedaría dentro mío.

Estúpido imperfecto autocontrol adolescente.

Fué eso lo ultimo que hice antes de que cayeramos al suelo, se inclinó hacia mi y comenzó a susurrar en mi frente palabras hermosas, muchas en quileute, como el bien conocido "quédate conmigo para siempre", y por supuesto que tenia en mente hacer eso por el resto de mi vida, hasta que él dijera basta, y ansiaba que no lo dijera nunca.

Suspiré tantas veces como mi cuerpo me lo permitió; mientras jake susurraba, su aliento me causaba cosquillas en la frente al roce con mi cabello, el rió y con su mano peinó mi cabello hacia atrás y me dió dos besos en la frente, uno en la punta de la nariz y el de la boca fué algo más elaborado... Me abrazo por la cintura con la otra mano mientras cerrábamos los ojos, y sus labios claramente iban a devorar los mios, pero mi labios superior quedó superpuesto sobre el de él, acaricié su labio superior con mis labios y el mi labio inferior mientras nos separábamos de a poco, al tomar aliento para repetir el proceso Jake me tomó desprevenida y abrió espacio entre nuestros labios y absorbió mi aliento, yo lo imité hasta que nuestros labios fueron a cerrarse otra vez, lo abracé por el cuello nuevamente y acaricié su cabello entre mis dedos. El beso no se rompió, solo se intensificaba.

Sus labios tomaron de frente a los mios y los entreabrió con sutileza, sentí su calida lengua sobre mis labios y luego sobre mi propia lengua acariciandola, moví mi lengua torpemente y tocamos nuestras puntas humedas ¡deliciosa sensación!; pero por un microsegundo pensé en un modo sutil de retroceder y Jake se separó de mi, yo abrí los ojos de golpe.

- no tenemos que hacerlo-me dijo atormentado

- quiero hacerlo!- le conteste decidida

Esta vez yo besé sus labios de frente dos veces, la tercera supe bien que hacer, entreabrí su boca desde sus labios lo más sutil que pude ser, y ambos encontramos nuestras lenguas en un punto mientras nuestros labios húmedos se acariciaban paulatinamente, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y él me ató con un poquito más de fuerza; en ese momento escuché todo en menos de un minuto, podía oír nuestros labios chasqueando en sus momentos de separación a causa de la humedad, y luego el silencioso momento de unión nuevamente, ese olor a sal de mar, a sauce y a roble, miles de olores y sensaciones recorrian mi cuerpo.

Entonces fué cuando me alzo del suelo, me llevo cargada al cuarto y me puso en la cama con un beso en mis labios; se acomodó con confianza sobre mi y enredó sus dedos en la camiseta rosa que traia puesta alzandola un poco dejandome la piel del abdomen descubierta sobre la suya. Me alteré un poco cuando sentí sus dedos ahora en la locación descubierta, abrí los ojos como dos platos y el mordisqueó mi labio inferior, su otra mano cubrió mis ojos, mis parpados se cerraron con confianza bajo su mano para acariciarle la palma con mis pestañas antes de sumergirme en ese mundo se sensaciones coloridas, con tantos sabores y aromas divertidos, por supuesto yo hace mucho que había mezclado el aroma del bosque con el de la piel de Jacob y su sabor a dulce que aún permanecia debido a algo que habia comido.

-Te quiero, te quiero infinitamente- me susurró al oido luego de haber roto el beso.

A conticuación me besó el recorrido de la cien hasta el cuello, no mucho despues acaricio con sus labios la piel por encima del hueso de la clavicula con mucho cuidado, como si fuese fragil, o como si fuese de azucar al segundo siguiente pues su lengua me desgustaba cual fruta veraniega. El vello de los brazos se me erizó y cada terminación nerviosa en mi estalló, o al menos lo que correspondia a un cuarto de mi cuerpo, ya que las piernas no me contestaron más y me dejaron en esa cama casi para siempre, con Jacob sobre mi existencia.

Tan inutil me sentia, que detesté no poder acariciarlo debido a mi carencia de imaginación en aquél instante. Pero Jacob sabia colaborar muy bien ya que en el momento en que lo sentí distante a mí, me ordené abrir los ojos para poder ver lo que hacia, y es que Jake se quitaba la camisa justo frente mío, las mejillas me ardieron y batí la cabeza esperanzada de que no me comenzara a hiperventilar. Tragué pesado y me armé de valor sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, o al menos algo similar.

Sentí mis dedos enredados en las sabanas de la cama; los desenrredé con molestia. Jake me alzó en un gesto casi ausente para introducir sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta separandome así de la cama una vez que sus manos se detuvieron amplias y fuertes en mi espalda marcando un cuidadoso camino en mi columna desde lo más bajo, hasta la mitad donde estaba unido el broche de mi brassier. Me abrace al cuello de Jacob algo divertida mientras no separaba nuestros rostros de un beso, evitando esa inclinación de mi cabeza hacia atrás que podia provocar el levante de mi espalda entre sus manos. Mi beso dio en su frente y el alzó un poco la vista como si solo fuese para verificar que era yo la que estaba allí, sonrió y rozó su boca con la mía,... solo fué un toque.

Jacob se recostó sobré mi cuerpo con cuidado de no dejar todo su peso muerto sobre mi. Enterró su rostro en ese hueco entre mi clavicula y mi rostro, con amor le abri espacio mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirar la pared, varios mechones castaños me cayeron sobre el ojo y la mejilla. Mi corazón aún latia desenfrenadamente, y si retrocedia mi memoria unos microsegundos antes, retomaba esa anormal fuerza como para avisarme que iba a salir de mi pecho e iba a morir allí, junto a Jacob, mi Jacob, mi novio, mío….

Las cosas fueron mucho mejor de lo que mi imaginación me habia regalado, estando con él de esa forma me hizo olvidar el dolor y la quemazon de mi brazo, nada podia ser mejor, voltee el rostro hacia Jake y este estaba dormido con una amplia sonrisa traviesa, mire el reloj de muñeca y vi que pasaban de las seis de la tarde, mis padres deberian estar como locos, me puse de pie y sin despertar a Jake busque mi ropa para vestirme, cuando termine, escribi una nota para él y la deje en la mesa al lado de su cama, le di un beso en la frente y sali, tome mi mochila y me apresure a irme a casa.

Camine lo mas rapido que mis pies me daban, pero de nuevo el dolor regreso a mi brazo y se extendia por mi cuello hasta la cabeza, no me preocupe, lo unico que me importaba era Jacob, lo que habia sucedido entre nosotros era algo maravilloso, iba a ser muy difícil ocultar mis pensamientos de mi padre, no queria que fuera y lo matara por haberle arrebatado la virtud a su hijita.

Al llegar a la casa tome aire y entre sin avisar, al entrar el primero que salio a recibirme con cara de pocos amigos fue mi padre, yo trataba y trataba de borrar las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la tarde con Jake, pero mi mente no dejaba de mostrar imágenes muy coloridas acerca de cada detalle, entre en panico.

- donde estabas?-pregunto papá muy alterado, me miraba, pero como es que no podia ver lo que estaba pasando por mi mente?.

- este…yo…estuve caminando por ahí

La mirada de papá se torno confundida, parecia como cuando queria leer los pensamientos de mamá, se frustraba y seguia adelante, pero nunca habia pasado conmigo, hasta ahora.

- tú…-se aclaro la garganta en un intento de recobrar la compostura-tu mamá esta muy preocupada por ti, te ha estado buscando por todos lados, incluso penso en ir a donde Jake, pero primero lo llamo y nadie contesto.

Debimos haber olvidado el detalle del telefono, ni siquiera lo escuchamos, pero eso no era lo que en este momento me consternaba, el hecho de que papá no pudiera leerme era algo muy extraño, ¿seria que tenia algo que ver lo que habia perdido recientemente?

Mamá salio de la cocina muy agitada, con cara de preocupacion, pero al verme ahí relajada y entera, cambio y se torno muy enojada.

- Reneesme que te has creido, eh?…teniendonos aquí preocupados, pensando que te podia haber pasado cualquier cosa, eres una desconsiderada y una irresponsable.

- pero no me paso nada, ves!…aquí estoy, completita, no dramatices

Mi altaneria habia pasado los limites de la cordura, inmediatamente después de que le dije eso, me arrepenti por completo, sin decirme mas, mamá se alejo de mi, papá me lanzo una mirada de tristeza y desilusión.

- lo mejor sera que te vayas a tu cuarto, ha sido un dia largo y ya estuvo bueno de tanto drama…-me dio la espalda-ah! Estas castigada…por mucho, mucho tiempo y creeme tienes de sobra-sin mas se fue dejandome sola.

Subi a mi cuarto llena de miles de sentimientos, pero en especial los odiaba por haberme arruinado mi tarde, mi recuerdo, se que me habia comportado mal, pero ahora lo menos que necesitaba eran sus sermones. Además de todo ese terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia no me dejaba pensar…dolor, tal vez eso era lo que no dejaba ver a papá mis pensamientos, era una persona bastante sana, de hecho no creia posible enfermar, siempre pense que era algo inusual y ridiculo, me puse la pijama y me acoste, apague las luces que lastimaban mis ojos, no soportaba ningun tipo de luz.

A medida que transcurria la noche el dolor se extendio a mi otro brazo y a la espalda, sentia un dolor punzante, que me quemaba y no dejo que durmiera, todo recuerdo de Jake fue opacado por ese dolor lacerante, no podia pensar, en lo unico que trataba de concentrarme era en no llorar.

La horas transcurrieron lentas hasta el amanecer, sabia que habia llegado por el reloj de mi cuarto, pero no podia levantarme para verificarlo, ahora mis piernas estaban entumecidas, tenia mucho frio pero mi frente estaba perlada por el sudor, sentia unas inmensas ganas de beber algo, tenia una especie de sabor amargo en la boca, esto ya no me gustaba, me estaba quedando sin ideas para mitigar el dolor, solo habia una cosa que podia hacer.

- mamá!…papá!- llame con la fuerza que encontre, pero cuando trate de levantar la voz, senti como si hubieran tajado mi lengua con un filoso cuchillo, dolia mucho, trate de otra forma…de la unica que conocia.

_**Papá…papá, ven por favor, te necesito…lo siento!**_-no hubo respuesta alguna, lo intente de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero no funciono.

Quite como pude el cobertor que me cubria y el viento que se colo, me hizo temblar, me arrastre hasta la punta de la cama, conte hasta tres e intente ponerme de pie, un golpe sordo en el suelo de mi habitacion, habia caido como un costal de patatas, mis piernas no funcionaron esta vez, el miedo se apodero de mi y empecé a llorar.

- MALDITA SEA!…ALGUIEN ESCUCHEME….MAMÁ, PAPÁ!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y me quede sin aliento, boca arriba cubri mi cara con mis manos y llore.

No tardo dos segundos desde mi grito cuando aparecio por la puerta mi tia Rosalie, estaba alterada.

- cariño! Que te paso?- se inclino sobre mi y me levanto del suelo poniendome en la cama de nuevo, su piel estaba muy fria y me hizo dar un respingo.- que sucede?

- me siento mal tia….no se que me pasa…

- llamare a Carlisle-y se fue dejando ahí sola de nuevo, ¿Por qué habia ido ella?, ¿Dónde estaban mis padres?, ¿al fin se habian colado mis pensamientos y habian ido a matar a Jacob?, la verdad no queria saber, solo los queria aquí conmigo.

Mi tia Rosalie regreso en menos de un minuto, hablaba por celular muy agitada.

- si ya hable con él…como diablos voy a saber Edward…estoy sola, no se donde se fueron todos, iba a ir con Alice de shopping, me iba a ver con ella alla…aja…ok, bye.

Mi tia se sento a mi lado y puso su mano en mi frente.

- que te pasa Nessie?…estas hirviendo, debes tener mas de cuarenta de fiebre…y-mi tia guardo silencio, sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron-que es ese olor?

Imposible!, ayer ni papá ni mamá se habian percatado del olor de Jake y ¿ahora ella si?…increible!

- cual olor?- susurre

- ese olor amargo…es extraño, no lo conozco.

- no se, no huelo nada….donde esta mis padres?

- estaban cazando…vienen de regreso…al parecer tu mamá queria matar algo-lo dijo en tono de broma, pero por aquel comentario sabia que estaba demas enojada.-no pierdas cuidado todo va a estar bien, nena.

La cosa estaba poniendose peor y yo lo sabia, lo sentia, mi corazon latia con demasiada fuerza y me estaba costando respirar, necesitaba sentarme, pero mi cuerpo empezo a convulsionar, y ahí mi mundo se oscurecio, todo lo que senti era como si hubiera caido en una piscina de hiel, me quemaba la garganta, el sabor era insoportable, entraba por mi nariz y no me dejaba respirar.

Necesitaba algo que me ayudara a salir de ahí, trate de mantenerme a flote pero mis piernas no funcionaban, mis brazos me dolian y mi cabeza iba a estallar, cuando vi que perdia la batalla, una rafaga de luz entro por mis ojos y me saco a la superficie, lo siguiente que escuche fue la voz de mi madre, alterada.

- Reneesme…Dios mio!…que le pasa Edward?

- no se! No entiendo…esta enferma?

- como es eso posible?-mi tia Rosalie aun segui aquí y estaba mas confundida cada vez

- hay que seguir haciendo unos estudios y observar muy bien que sucede-mi abuelo Carlisle sonaba muy diplomatico, pero el transfondo denotaba preocupacion y desconcierto como los demas-mejor dejenme solo con ella, la revisare de nuevo.

- pero…dinos que pasa?-la voz histerica de mamá no era buena señal-ya le hiciste muchos estudios, que sabes?

Muchos estudios, al parecer mi pequeño desmayo habia durado bastante tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto?

- Bella es muy difícil saberlo con certeza, te podria decir miles de enfermedades…le fallan los riñones, tiene fiebre, salpullido en la cara y el cuello, esta prácticamente paralizada de las piernas, es sensible a la luz…son miles de cosas mas que te puedo enumerar Bella, asi que dame tiempo de comprender que esta pasando porque ni yo lo se.

- mamá!…-logre llamarla-lo siento!

Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente, y senti su respiracion entrecortada, las lagrimas no podian salir de ella, pero si el sentimiento de dolor…le estaba doliendo y estaba segura de que ella hubiera deseado hacer algo para impedir el mio, pero no era algo que habia elegido para hacerlos sufrir, sin embargo, me sentia culpable, era una mala hija y merecia estar pasando lo que estaba sufriendo, no era cuestion de hacerme la martir, simplemente era un asunto de universo cobrandome lo que habia hecho, con Jacob, con mis padres…

**Como lei por ahí: dejen un review que es gratis jajajajja, gracias por leer y recuerden que es una mini saga, asi que esto es larguito jajajaja, disfrutenlo e intentare actualizar dos veces a la semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Agradezco a todas las que siguen conmigo en este fic, por su inmenso apoyo y por sus reviews, sin mas preambulos aquí les dejo el cap. **

**CAPITULO 6**

**IMPERFECTA**

Los dias siguientes fueron diferentes al dia uno de mi "enfermedad", unos eran buenos, otros eran terribles, cuando estaba mejor podia sentirme como mi antigua yo, podia comer y dormir bien, hasta podia levantarme de la cama y pasear un poco, pero de pronto de la nada, todos los sintomas volvian siempre con mas fuerza que antes y mas dolorosos tambien, esos dias eran espantosos, sobretodo para mis padres, que no dejaban de buscar curas, mamá no se despegaba de mi y papá andaba como un loco de aquí para alla con el abuelo Carlisle.

Algo ocurria en mi desde que habia empezado todo este circo, mis dones habian desaparecido, no era mas que otra mujer de 20 atrapada en un cuerpo de 15, para papá estaba bloqueada y ahora si que era imposible para mi tia Alice verme, ni siquiera era posible mostrarle a mamá cuanto me dolia o como me sentia, era como haber adquirido una especie de burbuja con lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Todo esto era como una montaña rusa de emociones y sensaciones y ya me estaba agotando, muy en el fondo sabia que no podia morir, pero…¿estaria asi por el resto de mi existencia?, ¿Qué pasaria sino encontraban la forma de volverme a como era antes?, toda mi familia intentaba hacerme las cosas mas faciles, ellos estaban controlados, pero podia oir en la noche como se desesperaban, como el lado femenino de mi casa, se les cortaba la voz cada vez que hablaban de mi, y como la parte masculina de la casa estaba tensa y no dejaba de buscar soluciones.

Mi madre permanecia la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, solo se separaba de mi cuando iba a cazar y eso solo habian sido dos dias, era reconfortante tenerla aquí, pero tambien me sentia que le robaba a mi padre la oportunidad de estar con ella como antes, ya les habia quitado suficiente.

- te sientes mejor hoy, Reneesme?-me pregunto mi madre cuando entro por la puerta, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con pequeñas flores negras, unas zapatos negros, cada que entraba iluminaba el cuarto, los unicos acessorios que siempre llevaba, era su anillo de compromiso y la alianza de oro y la pulsera con el lobo de madera en un lado y el corazon de diamante en el otro, se acerco muy despacio y se sento a mi lado.

- hoy me siento mejor que ayer y peor que mañana…-le dije intentando bromear, ella solo fruncio el seño logrando arrugar mucho la frente- es broma!

- Reneesme, vamos!

- no es tan serio mamá, digo, que haga bromas de vez en cuando, te puedo asegurar de que las prefieres a que este gritando, suerte que vivimos muy lejos del pueblo, o sino…uff!, no me dañara tener una perspectiva diferente.

- solo te pido que te calmes, si?

- esta bien, esta bien!, como van las cosas con mi…asunto?-esto ultimo logre decirlo entre dientes

- es difícil, pero nos estamos esforzando mucho por buscar una solucion, no te preocupes, la vamos a hallar.

- sino la encuentran no seria tan aterrador que los Volturi me vinieran a matar, cierto?

- cariño, basta de bromas pesadas…

Y al mencionarlos llego a mi mente aquello de los que me estaba perdiendo, los puntos ciegos de la solucion, tal vez si ellos sabian tanto de las cosas, podian saber como ayudarme, por un lado estaba segura de que algo podian hacer, claro no sin nosotros pagar un precio, eso estaba a consideracion, ninguno de mi familia estaria dispuesto a poner en riesgo la integridad del clan por una suposicion, pero no creo que fuera algo que pudiéramos desechar en este momento.

- ellos tienen que saber-susurre

- como dices?

- los Volturi son la solucion, mamá, piensalo, solo por un segundo, que otra persona….

- NO!- se levanto, alzando la voz

- solo piensalo…es…

- NO, Reneesme!- me interrumpio de nuevo

- solo hazlo, piensalo, me puedo curar y ya ustedes no sufririan, todo volveria a ser como antes, no quiero que sufran por toda la eternidad por mi, por favor mami, piensalo!

- Reneesme sabes lo que ellos quieren, y sabes lo que pasaria con un enfrentamiento nuevo, cariño, eso no lo podemos permitir.

- no tenemos que poner a nadie mas en riesgo, puedo ir yo, pedirles que por favor me ayuden…

- que clase de madre crees que seria al permitirte viajar a Italia sola, ir a Volterra y enfrentarte a ellos, tan siquiera que Aro se te acercara, jamás Reneesme…

- lo haremos juntas entonces, ellos no pueden contigo y en este momento no les sirvo para nada, soy una simple "mortal", sin nada mas especial que no morirme en los proximos mil años, soy imperfecta mamá, estoy rota, de nada les sirvo

- Reneesme no me hagas esto…

- no lo permitas entonces, dejame hacerlo, por favor!

Mi madre se dejo caer en el sofa, con la mano en la frente, la frotaba con ansiedad, sabia que en el fondo tenia la razon, no habia por ahora otra salida y sino la encontrabamos, ¿Qué iba a pasar?, si en mis manos estaba la tranquilidad de mi familia y mi cura, lo iba a hacer, al precio que fuera.

- lo siento Reneesme, no lo puedo hacer

- ok-susurre, ella se acerco a mi y de nuevo se sento a mi lado

- entiendeme hija, por favor!

- entiendo, no te preocupes, solo trato de ayudar- tome su mano donde colgaba la pulsera y me quede viendola muy fijamente-debe haber sido difícil para ti…amar de la forma en que amas a papá y a Jake, y ahora a mi, son dos personas tan diferentes, pero con algo en comun…tu…supongo que me pongo en tu posicion, de no querer herir a los que amas, pero tambien de hacer lo que este en tus manos para que resulte bueno para todos- ella me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo, y sumidas en un silencio me quede dormida.

Hay muchas cosas que aun no terminaba de entender, pero muchas otras que se develaban ante mis ojos, los Volturi sabian que tarde o temprano iba a ir con ellos, lo suponia, porque de que otra manera habian enviado aquella cantidad de regalos todos estos años, invirtieron en algo que a fin de cuentas les iba a dar ganancias, pero al final alguna consecuencia devastadora tenia que tener y no queria saber cual era.

Al pasar de las horas y de adormecerme en los brazos de mi madre, de nuevo soñe, tuve el mismo sueño de la otra noche, los mismos olores, la misma oscuridad, la misma angustia paralizante y la misma desesperacion, pero al final algo era diferente, cuando trataba de alcanzar a mi madre que era devorada por los Volturi, todo cambio, de pronto su rostro se transformo en el mio, era yo la que ocupaba su lugar esta vez, sus ojos atormentados eran los mios, yo ahora era la que estaba sometida al poder de los Volturi, y no habia nadie que me ayudara, trate de alejarme de ellos, pero me dolia todo el cuerpo, me quemaba la cabeza y los brazos, mire mis manos y las tenia en carne viva, senti como el ardor me hacia sollozar, trate de aliviar el dolor con el río de sangre que corria por mis piernas, pero mire horrorizada como la piel se desprendia de a poco, no sabia que hacer, el olor a oxido penetraba por mi nariz quemandola, no lo soportaba, en un intento inútil por salir de ahí, quede sumergida en aquella sangre que hervia, queria mantenerme a flote y poder salir de ahí, pero el cuerpo me pesaba y ni los brazos ni las piernas me respondian, el río de sangre estaba muy caliente, de pronto voltee a ver hacia la orilla y vi a Aro, Marco y Cayo, mirandome y sonriendome maliciosamente, pero ninguno me prestaba ayuda, de la nada una tercera persona se les unio, llevaba una tunica negra con una capucha ocultandole el rostro, Aro hizo una seña y esta persona se acerco y lo tomo de la mano, se quito la capucha lentamente con la mano libre y pude ver su rostro, era ella…mi madre, su sonrisa se extendia por todo el rostro y sus ojos brillaban como dos rubis, eran los ojos mas rojos y sedientos que habia visto jamas, Aro llamo su atención y ella lo volteo a ver, él la tomo de la barbilla _**Bella mia**_ le dijo y ella hizo una reverencia.

_**Mamá soy yo, Reneesme, ayudame!**_

Ella volteo y sonrio, pero no me miraba a mi, estaba sumergida en ese mar de color carmin en el cual yo me encontraba, la corriente se hizo mas fuerte e hizo que me sumergiera, la sangre entro por mi garganta y mi nariz y la hicieron arder, yo queria salir y gritar por ayuda, pero ya mi cuerpo se estaba dando por vencido, no soportaba el dolor y me deje llevar.

_**Reneesme…Reneesme…**_una voz me llamaba una y otra vez con desesperacion, trataba de encontrar la forma de descifrar de quien era aquella voz, poco a poco fui reconociendola y senti que de nuevo podia respirar.

El agua helada me hizo despertar por completo, mi cuerpo se tenso y me aferre a los brazos que me sostenian.

- esta bien cariño, vas a estar bien

- esta fria-Le dije mientras me aferraba a su cuello

- lo se, pero esto va a hacer que te pongas mejor

Cuando abri los ojos pude ver a mi padre con esa mirada atormentada y dolida, sabia que queria que me sintiera mejor, pero cuando vi su camisa blanca manchada de sangre me aterrorice, él vio mi expresion y me beso en la frente.

- es solo por la fiebre alta nena, te vas a poner bien, en eso trabajamos, tus tios y los abuelos, incluso tu madre, esta al pendiente de una solucion.

- donde esta mamá?-me extrañaba que no fuera ella la que estuviera conmigo como en las otras ocasiones.

Mi padre me miro y me sonrio, pero no una sonrisa de verdad, mas bien era una fingida, una que le das a una persona que muere para darle alientos.

- creo que no te pudo ver nuevamente gritando y sufriendo, esta abajo con tu tia Alice.

- lo siento tanto!

- Reneesme que fue lo que paso?…como es que te enfermaste de este modo?

- creo que…no se…supongo que puede que haya sido el piquete de un escorpion…tal vez-incluso yo dudaba de ello.

- te pico…cuando?-pregunto exaltado.

- en la excursion, unos niños aventaron uno hacia mi cuando descansaba debajo de un arbol, pero no sabia que me habia picado, ps hasta hoy, no creo que haya sido otra cosa, ya me sentia mal cuando…

- cuando que?-pregunto mi padre ofuscado.

No podia decirle que habia ido con Jacob y menos lo que habia pasado con él esa tarde, lo mataria, aunque pensandolo bien, no le vendria mal unos golpes al cabeza de chorlito ese, desde ese dia no tenia noticias de él, y tenia dos conclusiones para dicha ausencia, una, era que pensaba que algo habia dicho y me terminaron sacandome del pais, y estaba a la expectativa de un juicio no muy justo por parte de los Cullen, aunque si este hubiera sido el caso, ya no quedaria ni su recuerdo, mis padres simplemente lo habrian acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…dos, puede que pensara que estaba en shock se habia enterado de la enfermedad y asumio que era a causa de lo sucedido entre nosotros, con o sin argumentos validos, Jacob no aparecia y eso se unia al dolor de mi enfermedad.

- no, nada-trate de salirme por la tangente-solo trato de visualizarme que paso ese dia, pero creo que lo unico raro fue esa bromita de mis compañeros.

Mi padre me miro como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo, fruncio el seño y torcio la boca, yo deje de mirarlo, que no pudiera leerme los pensamientos, no queria decir que no pudiera descifrarme el rostro, él en el fondo sabia que algo le ocultaba, pero no creo que fuera capaz de enfrentarme viendome en las condiciones decadentes en las que me encontraba, mojada y tiritando como un gatito y demasiado debil para argumentar o pelear.

Quince minutos después me saco de la bañera y me puso en un silla, luego se fue para darme un poco de privacidad, no sin antes preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda, con mi negativa, salio del cuarto, todavía estaba un poco mareada y debil, pero por lo menos podia todavía arreglarmelas yo sola en ese aspecto, queria ser fuerte sobretodo por el hecho de que mis padres ya lo hacian por mi, asi que me puse unos jeans, una camiseta y unos zapatos deportivos, me cepille el cabello y lo recogi en una coleta alta, cuando mire al espejo me sorprendio la persona que veia, no era la misma, estaba muy delgada y sin brillo, además de muy palida, mas de lo usualmente normal, como mis padres, el cabello rojizo me hacia ver la piel casi translucida, los ojos tenian un apagado color chocolate y las pestañas negras humedecidas no le daban buen aspecto, tome mi neceser de maquillaje y comence a darle color a mis mejillas, aplique tonos oscuros a mis ojos para que se vieran menos apagados y puse un poco de brillo rosa en mis labios, para cuando termine casi parecia la de antes, una pintura vaga y distorsionada de lo que era, pero aun asi, hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Conte hasta tres, tome aire y me puse de pie, camine muy lento hacia la puerta, busque con la mirada algun miembro de mi familia que me impidiera salir de mi cuarto, pero no vi a nadie, asi que segui mi camino, baje despacio las escaleras, cuando me acercaba a la sala, escuche voces, unas muy molestas, otras buscando la calma.

- no lo soporto mas, Edward…debe haber algo que se pueda hacer-gritaba mi madre.

- Bella tienes que guardar la compostura-decia mi abuelo.

- me harte de guardar la compostura mientras veo que mi hija se muere.

- básicamente no puede-expreso mi tio Emmet con un poco de recelo

- no puede que?-gruño

- Bella, ella no puede morir, es imposible, Reneesme es inmortal, recuerdas?-explico mi tio Emmet

- la inmortalidad no le impidio enfermarse, no?, ahora explicame, como se supone que va a ser su vida asi como esta, tal vez todos se equivocaron y ella si puede morir…

- Nahuel…sus hermanas…son…

- son unos niños inmortales que tienen no se cuantos años, pero eso no me da una explicación logica de porque mi hija de 15 años esta asi de enferma, nadie puede asegurarme que no le va a pasar nada, que Reneesme no es la excepcion a la regla, yo misma fui una excepcion…asi que no me vengas con inmortalidades, imposibles y palabras estupidas…-cada vez mas y mas mi madre alzaba la voz- lo unico que quiero es que mi Reneesme vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, solo eso…-mi madre dejo escapar un suspiro y cerro los ojos en un intento de calmarse.

- estamos haciendo todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance para que ella este mejor, mas de ahí no se que podemos hacer-argumento mi padre con un aire de derrota.

Ninguno sabia que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, esta nueva faceta mia de ser invisible, me estaba siendo util ahora, me dolia ver sus rostros apagados y tristes, nos quedaba una sola salida, y en mis manos se encontraba la solucion.

**¿Qué creen que podria posar con Reneesme?, dejen sus reviews que me encanta leerlas :D, actualizare dos veces a la semana, los miércoles y los Domingos…las leo…Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo…esta mini saga le tengo mucho aprecio, asi que espero que ustedes tambien la disfruten leyendo como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo :D**

**CAPITULO 7**

_**DECISIONES**_

Me aleje de la puerta y subi de nuevo a mi cuarto, encendi mi laptop y aprovechando el debate de mis padres, busque un boleto para Italia, tenia una cuenta personal desde los cinco años, asi que no hacia falta pedirle dinero a mis padres, claro que por ser fisicamente menor de edad no podia salir del pais asi como asi, pero habia alguien que me podia ayudar…Jacob, esa era mi clave, tome mi celular y marque.

- bueno!-escuchar a Jake después de tanto tiempo me hizo sonreir

- hola Jake…soy…

- Nessie?…que paso? Como te fue?

- me fue?..donde?

- llame a tu casa, al dia siguiente de…en fin, tu padre me dijo que estabas fuera de la ciudad, que habias ido a ver a Charlie.

Asi que Jacob no habia desaparecido, la que supuestamente estaba desaparecida era yo.

- este…me fue bien, ya sabes, Charlie es un amor.

- se enteraron?-notaba la preocupacion en su voz.

- si eso hubiera pasado, crees que seguirias parado en dos piernas?…yo creo que no!-me burle-no paso nada, solo que me tomaron la palabra y decidieron que mi rebeldia tenia un limite y que estar con el jefe de policia me haria bien, asi que me enviaron con Charlie unos dias.

- ok, te creo…podemos vernos?-pregunto ansioso

- si, pero necesito que me lleves a un lugar, sin preguntas y sin decir una palabra a nadie, me lo prometes?

- que estas pensando Reneesme, mira que…

- no te vas a involucrar mas de lo que sea necesario, es algo importante, si?

- esta bien, cuando nos vemos?

- hoy, esperame a las 2 de la mañana en el camino que da a la ciudad, ok?

Jacob acepto a regañadientes, pero él era el unico que me podia ayudar, cuando colgue, compre el boleto y arregle una mochila con pocas pertenecias, no creo que necesitara algo que no fuera un par de jeans y unas camisetas, después de que estuvo lista la puse debajo de la cama, estaba terminando de cerrar todas las ventanas de mi computadora, cuando entro mi madre.

- Reneesme, como te sientes, cariño?

- mejor mamá, mira…me he puesto guapa-le sonrei

Mi madre era una de las personas mas adorables que conocia, su aspecto de jovencita de 18 años, la hacian ver mucho mas dulce que ninguna otra, ella se acerco a mi con los brazos abiertos, yo no sentia el frio de su piel, siempre la encontraba calida, me abrazo y me beso en la frente.

- te veo mejor querida, además ya solo tienes calentura-me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.-creo que estamos cerca de una solucion

estas equivocada, pense

- creo que tu padre y tu abuelo estan haciendo avances muy grandes con esto.

te equivocas de nuevo

- creo que estoy hay que celebrarlo, cuando estes bien, tu tia Alice querra hacer una fiesta, y no necesito ser psiquica para saberlo-bromeo

- hablando de celebraciones, hay una que nunca ocurrio-me miro con extrañeza-tu cumpleaños mamá, no lo celebramos

Ella solto una carcajada, desde hacia semanas no la oia reir asi, eso fue como un balsamo para mi, su risa era absolutamente contagiosa, asi que me le uni.

- cariño, ese detalle no se le paso a todo el mundo, supongo que si no lo deseaba celebrar antes, menos ahora, tu padre me dio un regalo y tus tios y abuelos me felicitaron…

- supongo que la que se le olvido fue a mi-sabia que habia sido egoista e ingrata, y que haber olvidado por primera vez su cumpleaños era algo dolorosa para ella.

- hija, no te preocupes, ya paso, no tienes porque sentirte mal, ya habra muchos mas años y siglos por celebrar mi cumpleaños numero 19-bromeo divertida.

- ok, lo dejaremos pendiente-sonrei

Esta podria ser la ultima vez que viera a mi madre, antes de encaminarme en esta travesia, no sabria si volveria o si nunca los veria de nuevo, pero lo que si sabia es que iba a encontrar una cura.

Salir de la casa no iba a ser tarea facil, sobretodo si vives rodeados de personas que no duermen y tienen un oido superdotado, eso significaba ser mas cautelosa de lo habitual, asi que procedi a formular un plan, habia comprobado que podia ser muy silenciosa, no se dieron cuenta cuando escuche detrás de la puerta del estudio en la tarde, asi que eso era un punto a mi favor, espere a que todos estuvieran en sus cuartos para salir, cuando me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto, escuche a mi papá tocando la nana de mi madre en el piano, supuse que estarian juntos, para ellos hoy habia sido un dia bueno en general, ya que al darme las buenas noches, me vieron de mejor semblante, los abrace y los bese, conteniendome porque no pareciera una despedida y que empezara a llorar delatandome, ellos lo tomaron como una muestra de cariño, nada mas.

Baje despacio y me dirigi a la cocina para salir por la puerta que daba al jardin, el precioso jardin que mi madre habia mandado hacer como una recreación de su prado especial en Forks, lo atravese con rapidez y sin mirar atrás cruce el limite de mi casa con el resto del terreno, suspire y camine mas y mas aprisa para encontrarme con Jacob.

Todavía era temprano cuando llegue a nuestro punto de encuentro, asi que me sente a esperar, el viento era helado y me hizo estremecer, pero mas que el viento era los recuerdos, las memorias, mi familia, todo lo que estaba por dejar atrás con tal de encontrar una solucion a nuestros problemas, era arriesgado y mi padre diria que estupido, pero no me importaba con tal de salir de esto de una buena vez.

¿Cuándo se darian cuenta lo que habia hecho?, ¿hasta que punto Jacob me iba a ser leal?, mil y un preguntas como estas me cruzaban cada segundo por la cabeza, pero solo eran eso, preguntas, las respuestas no llegarian hasta despues. Empuñe con fuerza el relicario que me habia regalado mi madre y suspire para agarrar fuerza, y un recuerdo me golpeo.

Cuando era niña y vivia en Forks con mis padres, ellos consideraban seguro que fueramos a cazar, cuando fuimos a vivir a Alaska las cosas no eran tan simples, pero sin embargo, un dia permitieron que fuera con ellos, mamá le decia a mi padre que si podia mantenerme en su punto de periferia entonces eso la hacia feliz, y ahí estabamos los tres detrás de una manada, disfrutando de estar juntos, cerca de donde corriamos habia un río, era tan cristalino y hermoso que me detuve a contemplarlo, no es que no hubiera visto uno de esos, pero hacia mucho que comia alimentos humanos, asi que dichas cacerias eran como la primera vez, me acerque a la orilla y pude ver los peces nadando, sonrei ante la idea de sentirlos nadar en mis pies, me sente y me quite los zapatos y las medias, camine hasta una roca y me sente ahi, metiendo los pies al agua helada, no le preste mucha atención a ese frio, efectivamente comprobe lo divertido que era sentir los peces en mis pies, me incline un poco tratando de agarrar uno y senti como caia algo al agua, toque donde antes reposaba mi relicario y ya no estaba, tampoco lo veia en el agua, no sabia que hacer, como le iba a explicar eso a mi madre, dirian que me comprarian otro, pero yo no queria otro, ese era muy especial y lo amaba.

- Reneesme, sal de ahí-llamo mi padre, se acerco y me saco cargada-no debes alejarte hija, estos rumbos son desconocidos para ti.

- papá mi relicario cayo al agua-le dije señalando el río, él miro por encima y suspiro.

- conseguiremos otro, ahora vamos que mamá nos espera-ya me lo imaginaba

- pero no quiero otro…-él me puso en el suelo, yo lo mire con determinacion- puedo ir a buscarlo?

- no, no puedes, ponte los zapatos y vamos

Sin obedecerlo camine de nuevo a la orilla del río, me arrodille e inspeccione el area.

- que haces ahí?-mi madre habia llegado, la mire y la vi con una sonrisa y su respiracion acompasada, eso queria decir que habia tenido una buena caza.

- ha decidido desobedecer e ir en busca de algo que probablemente esta perdido, ya le dije que le podemos comprar otro.-aclaro mi padre

- se supone que tengo que saber a que te refieres?

- Reneesme ha perdido su relicario, y esta dispuesta a lanzarse al agua en su busca-explico en tono bromista.

- con que esas tenemos-canto mamá-hija levantate del suelo y obedece

Era increible, como es que no les importaba, ahora hasta a mi madre le parecia una tonteria, era injusto y estaba molesta, segui sin moverme y sin obedecerlos.

Estaba dispuesta a lanzarme al agua cuando senti unos brazos que me alejaron del agua y de la orilla varios metros, luego me deposito en el suelo, alce la mirada y vi a mi madre sonriendo

- que hija mas testaruda tengo Edward

- a quien habra salido?-pregunto mi padre de manera burlona- que mala mitad escogiste Reneesme para parecerte a tu madre.

Estaba muy molesta y era un hecho que no iba a lograr recuperar mi relicario si ellos estaban molestandome, me solte de sus manos y fui en busca de mis zapatos, me sente y me los puse

- vas a lograr cosas maravillosas Reneesme con ese carácter, tomar una decisión de esas por algo que consideras valioso, aun si implica un peligro, es algo muy valiente-mi madre solto de entre sus manos el relicario y quedo colgando ante mis ojos-los actos valerosos merecen una recompensa.

- mi relicario- lo tome de sus manos y lo mire maravillada.

- no es el hecho de que hayas deseado recuperar algo material, simplemente que esa determinación tuya te llevo a elegir-continuo mi padre- pero nunca debes olvidar que sin importar que elijas debe ser una decisión madura y no tomada de impulsos, las malas decisiones siempre tienen consecuencias Reneesme.

En ese momento eran solo cosas relacionadas con el asunto de relicario, pero ahora en la situación en la que me encontraba tenian una perspectiva diferente, solo esperaba que ellos entendieran mi decisión con respecto a este asunto.

- hace mucho llegaste?-la voz de Jacob me saco de mis recuerdos.

- algo…ya vamonos!

- no se adonde ir…no me dijiste nada…

- ah ok!…vamos al aeropuerto

- Nessie, como asi….por muy mal que anden las cosas creo que debes meditar las consecuencias.

- Jacob no seas bobo…es diferente, además ya me dijiste que si me ayudabas, asi que no te puedes echar para atrás, sino me llevas tu, me voy sola, igual voy a viajar si o si….

Jacob dudo unos minutos y después agarro mi mochila y se dirigio al auto, todo el camino al aeropuerto intento sacarme una explicacion, pero lo unico que consiguió fue un par de tonterias, los silencios en medio de la conversación se tornaron cada vez mas y mas incomodos, estaba claro que no estabamos dispuestos a tocar el asunto de mi "ex" virtud, asi que el resto del camino fue llenado con cosas banales, al final ya no sabiamos que decir, sin embargo, habia un "te amo" que se envolvia en cada palabra, en cada gesto, en cada sonrisa.

Para mi no fue sencillo despedirme de Jacob, lo amaba demasiado, con cada fibra de mi ser, no esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes entre el y yo, al fin y al cabo, él era mi destino, mi pasado, mi presente y mi tan incierto futuro. Las cosas salieron bien, no hubo problemas con la salida y prometi llamarlo a él y a mis padres cuando hubiera aterrizado en Italia, mi viaje iba a ser una travesia sin sentido para muchos, arriesgaba demasiado y gana poco, pero la verdad era hora de enfrentar mi realidad, y en ella se encontraba los temibles Volturi.

El largo viaja hasta Italia me permitio pensar acerca de todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar y las consecuencias que esto acarrearia, pero decidi no echarme para atrás, esto lo hacia por mi, por mi familia y por todos aquellos que pusieron su fe en mi cuando los necesite, era hora de que alguien se viera cara a cara con los Volturi y los enfrentara, asi tuviera que morir en el intento, pero la ansiedad se apodero de mi cuando anunciaron que habiamos llegado a Italia, al parecer nadie noto mucho que iba sola, asi que me apresure a pasar emigracion antes de que alguien lo notara, fue tan sencillo que un frio me recorrio la espalda, antes de subir al auto que me llevaria a Volterra, decidí llamar a mis padres.

Para estas alturas ya se abrian dado cuenta de que no estaba, posiblemente esta vez si me habrian ido a buscar donde Jacob, habia pasado mucho desde que deje Canada y era inevitable que no lo notaran, con la poca valentia que me restaba marque primero donde Jacob.

- bueno!

- Nessie?…gracias a Dios que llegaste bien…porque estas bien, no?

- si Jake, estoy bien, un poco cansada pero bien, llame solo para decirtelo…

- Bella estuvo aquí con cara de querer matarme, pero fui cobarde y me oculte, ella puede leerme la cara Nessie, y no soy capaz de mentirle, no quiero terminar sin cabeza

Me reí ante aquella imagen, mi Jacob ocultandose de su mejor amiga, no queria ni pensar en lo que podia pasar si ella se enteraba de que me habia ayudado sin cuestionarme un solo segundo.

- Jake tengo que colgar, debo llamarlos, estaremos en contacto…-para lo siguiente agarre el resto de valentia que me restaba, ya veria como me las arreglaba con la otra llamada- te amo Jake- colgue, no podia resistir un rechazo o un pero…

Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera podia encontrar una explicación logica para darle a mis padres, marque y espere…solo timbro un par de veces, al otro lado de la línea contesto mi madre.

- bueno…-su voz no sonaba bien, creo que la mia ni siquiera salia, ella lo intento de nuevo-bueno?

_**vamos Reneesme, no seas cobarde, habla**__**…**__**di algo**__**…**_nada, mi voz se negaba a salir

- Reneesme?-dijo ella en un hilo de voz

- mamá!-por fin salio, pero mucho mas delgada e inaudible que un susurro.

- porque haces esto?, ¿Qué pasa contigo?-estaba furiosa y como no iba a estarlo, su hija habia salido a la mitad de la noche como un ladron y no dejo ni siquiera una nota, una mísera nota explicando la tonteria que se le ocurrio.

- lo siento!

- con sentirlo no vas a arreglar nada, ¿donde estas?

- estas sola?

- no, claro que no…¿Dónde estas Reneesme?-cada vez mas irritada

Sin contestarle me acerque a uno de los parlantes que anunciaban las salidas y llegadas del aeropuerto y levante el teléfono lo mas cerca que pude para que pudiera escuchar, luego lo puse de nuevo en mi oido…silencio…¿los vampiros podian quedar catatonicos?, pues si era posible, esa habia sido la reaccion de mi madre, espere un par de minutos.

- no lo hiciste!- solto con un suspiro y la intranquilidad en cada palabra-por favor, dime que no lo hiciste.

- no lo he hecho pero lo voy a hacer, lo siento!

Podia imaginarme la cara de mi madre, sobretodo por que en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de mi padre exigiendo una y otra vez una explicacion, tambien estaba la voz de mi abuelo pidiendo calma y la de mi tia Alice, reprendiendo a mi padre por gritar, la de mi madre se habia desvanecido completamente, solo se escuchaba su respiracion pesada.

- recuerda que te amo y todo va a estar bien, dale un beso a papá de mi parte, adios!

Y colgue, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi jean y me apresure a abordar un auto que me llevara a Volterra antes de que me empezara a sentir mal, el panico me invadio por completo y el sentimiento de perdida se hizo presente, ya no habia marcha atrás, era una decisión mortal, pero al final de cuentas, era una digna hija de mis padres.

**Reneesme es una chica rebelde, ¿Qué les parece la decisión que tomo?, dejen reviews y digan como un rumor lo bueno que esta jajajaja…se les quiere, hasta el miercoles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Falta poco para terminar la primera parte, se que es corta pero venalo por el lado bueno, seguiremos con mas…**

**CAPITULO 8**

**VENENO**

Todo el camino recorrido hasta ahora no merecia la pena, el sufrimiento que les habia dado a mis padres, el dolor lacerante que recorria mi cuerpo no era nada en comparación al que partia mi alma, mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes aterradoras y el silencio se rompio cuando escuche la voz de aquellos a que amaba, al abrir los ojos, ahí estaban, mirandome con angustia, mi madre me acariciaba la frente, mientras mi padre sostenia mi mano, parpadee un par de veces para enfocar bien lo que habia a mi alrededor, me encontraba en el cuarto que me otorgaron para descansar.

- como te sientes?-pregunto mi padre

- mareada-respondi

- cariño, vas a estar bien- dijo mi madre en casi un hilo de voz, me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo de mi, mi padre repitio su accion y yo quede sola, pero por poco tiempo.

Aro, Marco y Cayo entraron con una tercera persona, su apariencia era mas sombria, era alto, vestia de negro y debajo de esos ojos rojos, se extendian un par de ojeras color purpura, su piel parecia cal, era intimidante, se acerco a mi y los demas se quedaron a una distancia de un metro, tomo mi brazo y olisqueo mi mano, yo me puse tensa cuando hizo ese movimiento.

- tranquila Reneesme- dijo Aro- Igor es el indicado para que mejores, tiene que buscar el punto donde el veneno nacio y extraerlo de ahí

- me va a morder?-pregunte nerviosa, Aro asintió, como reaccion retire mi mano, él gruño-donde estan mis padres?

- tranquilo Igor-llamo Marco- tus padres tiene cosas en que ocuparse, asi que no te preocupes, solo tomara unos minutos, no te angusties, no tiene ponzoña, eso lo hace tan especial, en lugar de dañar, sana…asi que ahí tienes tu recompensa.

No es que les creyera mucho, pero, tenia alguna opcion?, me preocupaba el hecho de que mis padres se hubieran ido, pero supongo que las reglas de los Volturi debieron influir en aquella decision, no me quedaba mas remedio que asimilar todo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, asi que, de nuevo estire el brazo para que Igor lo tomara, sin pensarlo dos veces, poso sus labios con un suave roce en mi muñeca y senti como sus dientes rompian mi piel, era doloroso, pero no tanto como lo sufrido los dias pasados, trate de escuchar mi respiracion y concentrarme en ella, voltee mi cabeza al lado opuesto donde estaban ellos, senti como un cosquilleo similar al de los sintomas que me recorrian de los pies a la cabeza, cuando llego a mi brazo quedo adormilado, queria que terminara pronto, pero sus dientes seguian prendidos de mi brazo, y cai en cuenta de algo, de quedarme una cicatriz me quedaria en el mismo sitio que mi madre, destino? O infortunio?, sea como sea creia que simplemente era algo que debia pasar, algo que mi tia Alice hubiera previsto si hubiera podido ver todo aquello que ocurriria en mi vida desde el dia de mi nacimiento, si su don fuera mas exacto y menos vago.

Los minutos transcurrieron mas lentos cuando me empecé a desvanecer, ya no habia dolor, cerre mis ojos y la penumbra cubrio por completo mis sentidos, me sumergie en una calma absoluta, todo desaparecio, sentia que flotaba, podia ver con claridad lo rostros de las personas que amaba, tanto las mortales como las inmortales, los momentos vividos con los Volturi se desvanecieron de mi pensamiento y el olvido formo parte de mis recuerdos convirtiendolos en nada.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, soñe con un prado, era el mismo prado de las historias de mamá, era el mas hermoso y esplendido que hubiera visto, tenia miles de flores de todos los colores del arco iris, era brillante y perfecto, en medio del prado, sentado y tomados de las manos estaban mis padres, brillaban como dos soles, corri hacia ellos, y ambos me recibieron con una sonrisa, al sentarme me di cuenta de que tenia cinco años, llevaba un vestido blanco y no traia zapatos por lo que podia sentir la hierba humeda en mis pies desnudos, mi padre me sento en su regazo y me rodeo con su brazos, mi madre acaricio mi cabello, como era mi costumbre, tome su mano y pase mis dedos por su cicatriz, ella sonrio e hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez en mi brazo, vi que tenia una muy parecida a la suya, la unica diferencia era que la mia era casi imperceptible a los ojos humanos, era una delicada medialuna que se disolvia con el color de mi piel.

- el veneno ya no esta, cariño-dijo con esa voz dulce mientras acariciaba la cicatriz-vas a estar bien ahora.

- me siento muy bien

- lo sabemos mi amor-agrego mi padre

Sus voces eran susurros que se mezclaban con el sonido del viento en los arboles, mi padre me paro y poniendome frente a ellos me sonrio.

- vamos a jugar, quieres?

Yo asenti y di brincos emocionada, mamá se puso de pie a mi lado, seguida de mi padre, ambos me miraron y sonrieron.

- a que jugaremos?-pregunte ansiosa

- a las escondidillas, quieres?-dijo mi madre

- me parece genial, contare primero yo y ustedes se esconden- ellos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano- no se alejen demasiado, esta bien?

- no lo haremos-respondio papá

Ambos me besaron en la cabeza y yo les sonrei, cubri mi cara con mis manos y me acorruque en la hierba, conte….1,2,3,4.…

Desperte…no queria abrir los ojos, estaba encantada con mi sueño, con los colores, los sonidos, pero algo mas palpable, algo mas real, hizo que abriera los ojos, no podia creerlo, estaba en casa, en mi cuarto, habia regresado, todo habia terminado, me sente y respire hondo, el dolor, la sed lacerante, el constante sabor amargo en mi boca, todo desaparecio, me senti feliz, sin esperar mas sali de mi cuarto a reencontrarme con mi mundo, con mi familia.

Cuando corria escaleras abajo, me tope de frente con mi tia Rosalie, ella me sonrio y me abrazo alzandome un poco.

- bienvenida cariño!

- que gusto verte tia Rose, te extrañe

- nosotros tambien.- me solto y me miro emocionada

- y donde estan los demas?

- Carlisle esta en el hospital, Esme y Alice salieron a comprar unas telas para diseñar unas cortinas, Jasper y Emmet estan con Jacob en los rapidos, yo preferi quedarme por si se te ofrecia algo.

- y mamá y papá?

Mi tia Rosalie hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada, eso no era una buena señal, para nada era lo que me imaginaba.

- estan en Italia, cariño

- en Italia?, no regresaron conmigo?

- no, tu tia Alice, Emmet y yo fuimos por ti a Volterra

- ellos estan en Volterra?-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que me aclarara mis dudas.

- si Nessie, ellos se quedaron en Volterra.

Mi ingenuidad me obligo a pregunta algo de lo cual no queria saber su respuesta.

- cuando van a regresar?

- no lo se, nadie sabe…lo mas probable es que no sea nunca

- pero no entiendo…que paso?

- lo unico que sabemos fue que debian pagar el favor que Aro te hizo…supongo que una cosa por otra, era tu o tus padres, y creeme ellos no iban a permitir que te corrompieran aquellos a quien tantos temen.

En ese instante toda mi felicidad se desvanecio y me desplome en llanto en las escaleras, habia sacrificado a mis padres por mi estupidez, estaban con esos seres despreciables y abominables, entregue a mis padres por un acto egoista, ningun dolor se comparaba con este que sentia, ningun veneno habria podido matar como lo habian hecho con esta noticia, mi alma se fragmento en mil pedazos y todo mi mundo se desplomo convirtiendose en polvo ante mis ojos, queria arrancarme el corazon para que no doleria, preferia morir que saber que las dos personas mas buenas y las que dieron todo por mi, ahora estaban lejos, presos, sin razones de peso, mas que la sed de poder y ambicion.

Mi tia Rosalie trato de contenerme, y un grito desgarrador se desprendio de mi, gruñi ante la imagen de mis padres a merced de esos monstruos, me solte de sus brazos y subi corriendo a mi cuarto, todo parecia inútil, nada tenia sentido, solo aquella pesadilla del rio de sangre, era la sangre que mis padres derramarian antes de ceder a los deseos de los Volturi, se negarian a ser como ellos y terminarian muertos en manos de sanguinarios depredadores, la rabia me lleno por completo, la impotencia me atraveso como una lanza, los gritos llenaron la casa, mucho mas fuertes y dolorosos que los lanzados semanas atrás a causa de una enfermedad que hubiera preferido que me matara o haber tenido que vivir con ella por siempre, pero no podia, no resistia ver esa mirada en ellos, cuanto dolor e impotencia que marcaba sus dias y sus noches, pero yo y mi autosuficiencia habia manchado de sangre a la familia Cullen, me mire en el espejo y solo pude ver al mas despreciable de los seres, queria que desapareciera, tome mi alhajero y lo estrelle contra el espejo, las esquirlas volaron por todas partes, unas cayeron cerca de mi rasguñandome la piel, a ese acto le siguieron cada una de las cosas destructibles de mi cuarto, al final nada quedo en pie, destrui completamente la habitacion.

Mi tia Rosalie llamo a todos, al llegar el primero en tratar de tranquilizarme fue mi abuelo Carlisle, usando toda la fuerza que poseia lo retire lejos, ahí entraron en accion mis tios y Jacob, mi abuela Esme parecia sollozar y mis tias estaban atonitas, ellos me sometieron y me sacaron del cuarto, mientras yo segui llorando y pataleando, lo siguiente que senti fue agua helada mojandome de pies a cabeza, al final consiguieron que dejara la agresividad y la falta de cordura que se apodero de mi.

Cambiada, seca y "tranquila" fui llevada a otro cuarto de la casa, ocupe la habitacion que tuvieron Renee y Charlie cuando vinieron de visita, me pusieron en una de las dos camas y a partir de ese momento y por dias, se turnaron para acompañarme, incluso a Jacob le permitieron quedarse una que otra noche, no hablaba, a duras penas y comia y no dejaba de llorar, dormia poco, ya que cuando lo hacia siempre veia a mis padres siendo quemados, decapitados o torturados.

Sabia que llorar y estar catatonica no servia de nada, pero por lo menos me desahogaba, por cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, que lo unico que podian hacer era andar por ahí como zombies.

"eres una persona insufrible Reneesme", me repetia cada hora del cada dia, y mas que eso era un ser despreciable….un monstruo.

**Pobre Reneesme, ¿Qué opinan de lo que sucedió?, espero sus reviews y gracias por leerme. Nos vemos el Domingo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo el penultimo capitulo y seguimos con la segunda parte, voy a revisarla y si sale corta la subo como One Shoot, ¿Ok?**

**CAPITULO 9**

**RESIGNACION**

Faltaban pocos dias para celebrar la navidad, todos deseaban continuar, pero habia sido un poco mas difícil de lo pensado, sin embargo, mi tia Alice puso el aire festivo en casa, decorandolo y transformandolo en un espectaculo de luces y colores, lo unico que deseaban era animarme un poco, después de un mes deje de llorar, la semana siguiente volvi a hablar y a comer normalmente, empecé a ir de nuevo al colegio y pasaba las tardes con Jacob, algunas tomaba clases extras en el colegio, salía a caminar con mi abuela Esme, compraba con mi tia Alice, pintaba con mi tia Rose, investigaba con mi abuelo Carlisle o hacia deporte al aire libre con mis tios, no se me permitia, ni me permitia estar desocupada, no queria pensar en ellos, pero cada noche resultaba mas difícil ocuparme, estaban en mis sueños todos los dias, y se desvanecian de a poco, mi mente queria olvidar?, tal vez asi no doleria tanto.

La navidad llego, y con ella una decisión, nos reunimos todos a abrir nuestros regalos, veia en sus ojos la nostalgia, pero con una fuerte mascara de felicidad.

- me gustaria hacer un viaje-dije apresuradamente

- a donde cariño?-pregunto mi abuela

- me gustaria ir un tiempo con Charlie, yo se que rodearme de demasiados mortales, podria perjudicarme, pero lo deseo mucho.

- y cuando seria eso?

- podria irme después de nochebuena

- que pasara con el colegio?-pregunto mi tia Alice

- tia, no creo que necesite de esas clases, tengo toda una vida para cursar noveno grado…me dejarian ir?

- a mi me parece una buena idea-exclamo mi tia Rosalie-le haria bien un ambiente nuevo.

Mi tia Rosalie en todo este tiempo habia estado conmigo mas que cualquier persona, se sentia responsable por completo de mi, me protegio incluso de todo el asunto del trato con los Volturi, y aun desconocia los pormenores.

- creo que a Charlie tambien le gustaria tenerte cerca Reneesme-expreso mi abuelo-arreglaremos todo para tu viaje.

- gracias!

Las festividades pasaron sin pena ni gloria, celebramos en familia, con esa gran sensación de perdida y tristeza en el fondo, el dia de nochebuena nos sentamos juntos en el porche a mirar la luna, a desearnos felicidad eterna y prosperidad, recorde a mis padres, no permiti que la nostalgia me embargara mas de lo necesario, creo que vivir con Charlie me haria bien, me alejaria de problemas, aunque el recuerdo de mis padres se intensificaria, supongo que eso era lo que deseaba, sentirlos mucho mas cerca de lo que los podia sentir aquí, llenarme de recuerdos felices, de cosas que me purgaran de tanto dolor.

A la mañana siguiente me fui a despedir de Jake, él sabia que me haria bien ver a Charlie y prometió ir a pasar unos dias conmigo en cuanto terminara un trabajo en Victoria, jacob odiaba estar lejos de mi por mucho tiempo, pero ya habiamos encontrado una forma de equilibrar la imprimación con la perdida.

- cuando te vas?-me pregunto jake mientras me abrazaba

- en un par de horas…debo ir a recoger unas cosas y mi abuelo me llevara al aeropuerto

- puedo acompañarte?

- no hace falta, además si vas, me sera aun mas difícil despedirme, asi que vine a eso, a despedirme como es debido-puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese, con pasion y dulzura, entregandome completamente a ese beso, sucumbiendo ante mis emociones, el tiempo se detuvo y me deje llevar en ese mar de sensaciones que me provocaba Jacob, sus labios calidos sobre los mios, ese espacio de aire entre beso y beso que lo hacia mas dulce y embriagador, sentia que flotaba, después de un rato logramos separarnos.

- te amo Reneesme Carlie Cullen-yo sonrei

- tambien te amo Jacob Black

Ambos reimos, después de comer y platicar un rato mas, jake me acompaño a casa, me beso en la mejilla y se fue, termine de arreglar mis cosas, me despedi de todos, mire por ultima vez aquella casa y subi al coche, trate de animarme pero al ver por la ventanilla como me alejaba de aquel paisaje, senti un enorme vacio, uno que no se llenaria con facilidad.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y faltando pocos minutos para abordar, abrace a mi abuelo con fuerza.

- esta bien cariño?-abrazandome

- crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

- creo que haces lo que debes…si cambias de opinion, ya sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

- gracias!-le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje.

La ultima vez que habia viajado resulto todo un desastre, perdi a las dos personas que mas amaba y regrese vacia y sin esperanza, esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente y pudiera encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Esta vez el viaje no fue tan largo y Charlie me esperaba en el aeropuerto con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores, admire su gesto de hacerme sentir bienvenida, camine hasta él y lo abrace.

- hola Charlie!-lo salude y él me entrego las flores-gracias, son preciosas, todavía tengo que ir por el equipaje.

Charlie tomo mi mochila y camino hasta la banda del equipaje, el mio era reconocible, un par de maletas Louis Vouiton de la ultima colección, un regalo de despedida de mi tia Alice, Charlie las tomo sin preguntar, suponia que por estos rumbos no habia nadie con gustos tan exquisitos, él estaba seguro de que me mamá a veces exageraba cuando de cumplir mis caprichos se trataba, suponia que estaba siendo criada en cuna de oro, rodeada de lujos que la final me convertirian en una malcriada, pero en mas de una ocasión me habia escuchado o me habia visto resongar por cosas de ese estilo, ahí es donde decia que era igual a ella, que no necesitaba de lujos para ser feliz.

Mamá y papá le habian dado para su cumpleaños del año pasado una camioneta muy bonita, decian que no era necesario que anduviera todo el tiempo en la patrulla de policia, pero resultaba que a Charlie le hacia feliz andar en ella, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento sonrei al ver que me habia ido a recoger en la patrulla de policia.

- donde esta la camioneta, abuelo?

- muy bien guardada, no quiero que se arruine con tanta lluvia, es demasiado fina para estos caminos.- sonrió

- pero para eso es, no?…a mamá no le gustaria pensar que desprecias un regalo de mi padre- rei al verlo fruncir el entrecejo.

- supongamos que si vine en la camioneta y si tu madre te lo pregunta le dices que esta a punto de caducar de tanto que la uso- bromeo mientras metia las dos pesadas valijas en el maletero de la patrulla-cielos Nessie!, que traes aquí, otro coche?

- hubiera sido mas facil si traes el coche indicado-me carcajee-pon una en el maletero y la otra dentro de la patrulla, de otro modo, es como tratar de meter un elefante en un carrito de juguete-Charlie rió e hizo lo que dije.

Era tan refrescante estar con él, era muy divertido y le gustaba estar conmigo, no se aburria, y siempre tenia temas interesantes de que hablar, mamá decia que habia cambiado mucho desde que era abuelo, a veces pensaba que estaba tratando de recuperar el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella y lo poco que compartieron después de que se mudara a Forks de nuevo.

Al entrar a Forks y ver el letrero de bienvenida, senti una presion en el pecho, habia pasado ya un poco mas de dos años desde que estuve aquí, la ultima vez fue para navidad, Charlie se nego a viajar a Alaska y papá accedio a que mamá y yo viajaramos a pasar unos dias con Charlie, esa navidad en especial fue diferente, estuvimos rodeados de gente de La Push y recibi muchos regalos, aunque eso era lo de menos, el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con él y mamá en su pequeño mundo me habia hecho muy feliz, papá viajo un dia después de navidad y el cuadro estuvo perfecto.

Era mucho mas duro estar en el lugar donde habia comenzado todo, que en donde habia terminado, las lagrimas salieron sin aviso y trate de ocultarlas antes de que Charlie se diera cuenta, pero fue imposible, sentia que no podia respirar y queria gritar.

- abuelo podemos detenernos un momento, por favor?- pregunte en un hilo de voz, Charlie sin preguntar mas detuvo la patrulla.

Yo me baje y respire hondo en un intento inútil de calmarme, senti que Charlie ponia su mano en mi hombro.

- tranquila nena, se que a veces es difícil separarse de las cosas que amamos.

- estoy bien, es solo que los extraño mucho.

- Bella y Edward me van a escuchar un dia de estos- su voz mostraba enojo, yo voltee y lo mire y casi podia jurar que estaba rojo- es una irresponsabilidad irse asi sin mas y no decir cuando van a regresar.

- lo hicieron por mi-trate de calmarlo-tal vez necesitaban un tiempo a solas, además me tranquiliza saber que ambos estan juntos.

- esa no es la cuestion Nessie, lo que pasa es que si se hubieran puesto a pensar mas detenidamente las cosas, no se comportarian como dos adolescentes.

- casi son dos adolescentes abuelo- Charlie puso los ojos en blanco- esta bien, no vamos a hablar de eso…mejor continuemos, ya me calme- me miro dubitativo- en serio, ya estoy mejor.

Le sonrei y me subi de nuevo a la patrulla, dos segundos después él hizo lo mismo, llegamos a casa de Charlie y en la puerta nos esperaba Sue con una sonrisa esplendida, era una mujer muy agradable, y que ella y él abuelo se hubieran casado habia resultado de lo mejor, por lo menos mamá no se preocuparia de que muriera de inanición o intoxicado por su propia comida, al bajarme del auto ella fue a recibirme con un abrazo.

- bienvenida Reneesme!

- gracias Sue, como estas?

- feliz de que estes aquí, Charlie no deja de sonreir desde el dia que el Dr Cullen le aviso que venias a pasar un tiempo con nosotros.- sonrei

- no exageres querida-exclamo con voz ahogada por el esfuerzo de bajar las maletas, queria ayudarlo, porque para mi seria como descargar almohadas de plumas, pero se veia bastante satisfecho de hacerlo él, asi que le di el gusto.

Me instale en el antiguo cuarto de mi madre, Charlie por motivos de nostalgia, supongo, no habia movido ni un gancho de ropa, todo estaba exacto a como lo dejo ella la ultima vez, en el espejo aun tenia algunas fotografias de cuando estaba en el instituto, con Jake, con papá y alguno de sus viejos amigos, tambien de Renee y de Charlie.

La ultima vez mamá habia cambiado las cortinas por unos de seda color crema y el cubrecama por uno de algodón color dorado como sus ojos, y aun asi se encontraba.

- que bonito detalle dejar las cosas asi, abuelo- él sonrio apenado y asintio con la cabeza-me sentire muy a gusto aquí, gracias!-él me beso en la frente y sin decir nada, salio del cuarto.

Me sente en la cama de frente a la ventana, ya habia caido la noche y la neblina estaba empezando a cubrir las calles, me tome un momento antes de bajar a ayudar a Sue con la cena, mi reflejo se veia en el vidrio de la ventana, como una sombra, a veces llegaba a pensar que en los ultimos meses asi me veian las personas, la luz ya no se reflejaba en mi, solo me atravesaba, y cada dia me disolvia mas y mas, me preocupaba mi familia, ahora que los Volturi habian conseguido arrebatarles la felicidad, no me imaginaba como se la estarian pasando ahora, con una eternidad de infelicidad y tristeza.

Tome mi celular y marque a casa, mi tia Alice contesto con una voz apagada, yo la salude tratando de parecer mas animada de lo que estaba.

- como estuvo tu viaje, Nessie?

- estuvo bien, el abuelo Charlie compro flores para mi, te imaginas?

Ella rió divertida

- es que te ama, de veras

- lo se!, como estan ustedes?

Ella hizo una pausa y suspiro.

- vamos a estar bien, cariño, no te preocupes, pasatela bien, quieres?

- el mes que viene ire a visitarlos, si?

- vamos a irnos de viaje un tiempo, creo que tambien necesitamos despejarnos.

se iban, ahí fue cuando termine de darme cuenta de que las cosas estaban peor de lo que me imaginaba.

- a donde van?, es mucho tiempo?

- no, cariño, no es mucho, creo que el tiempo que sea suficiente para acostumbrarnos y resignarnos.

- nunca habra suficiente tiempo-escuche con mi tia suspiro triste-puedo llamarlos?

- claro Nessie, siempre, además ya sabes que donde estemos volveremos por ti.

- gracias….los amo!…podrias darle mis saludos a los abuelos y a mis tios.

- lo hare, cuidate mucho…saludame a Charlie y a Sue.

- esta bien.

La llamada se colgo, intente reponerme ante la noticias antes de bajar, pero esa otra perdida me lleno de rabia, me puse bocabajo con la cara contra la almohada y grite, lo mas fuerte que pude, maldije a los Volturi y les desee lo peor, no habia justificación por la que nos merecieramos lo que paso.

Al final no baje, no tenia ganas de nada, solo queria dormir, ya mañana veria las cosas con mas positvismo, pero por ahora no me era posible, visualizar arco iris y unicornios de colores, Charlie subio a ver porque tardaba tanto, me encontro tendida en la cama todavía vestida y llorando.

- Reneesme, cariño, no me gusta verte asi.

- solo necesito esta noche para ponerme bien, me podrias disculpar con Sue, por no bajar a cenar hoy.

- claro que si!, vas a ver que ya mañana va a estar todo mejor.

Yo asenti, él me beso en la cabeza y salio, la soledad no me hacia bien, pero ahora la necesitaba, me tomo un par de horas conciliar el sueño, pero de nada sirvio, despertaba cada rato sobresaltada y con el corazon a mil, no sabia como iba a hacer para seguir, ahora con una vida nueva, como una semimortal, huerfana y sin corazon.

**Gracias a las lectoras y a las que dejan sus reviews, las leo el miércoles para el ultimo cap de esta primera parte.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, la otra semana subire la segunda parte…**

**CAPITULO 10**

**POR SIEMPRE JAMAS**

Con el pasar de los dias las cosas mejoraron un poco, Jacob regreso a visitarme y se quedo un tiempo a hacerme compañía, amaba nuestros paseos por la playa tomados de las manos, los ocasos abrazados y los besos robados, intentaba ocuparme cuando él se iba, ingrese a la secundaria de Forks y termine por adaptarme muy bien, adquiri experiencias humanas, las mas que podia, amaba la fotografia, asi que, sin pensarlo dos veces ingrese al periodico de la escuela, mi promedio era el mas alto de todo el instituto, y los profesores le expresaron a Charlie que tal vez debia tomar clases mas avanzadas, y de un momento para otro estuve estudiando con los ultimos grados, algunos me envidiaban, otros, en especial las niñas, estaban encantadas, al fin y al cabo, los hombres mas guapos estaban en ultimo año conmigo, todas esperaban que las ligara con ellos.

Por otro lado, me comunicaba con mi familia todos los dias, platicaba por horas con ellos, les contaba lo ocurrido en el dia y les enviaba fotografias de mis articulos además de las personales, ellos parecian estar mejor, habian viajado y ahora pasaban un tiempo en Denalí, iban a la boda de Kate con el antiguo nomada Garret, el tema de mis padres no se mencionaba, pero siempre estaban presentes en las conversaciones, me decian cuan diferente era de mi madre en el aspecto escolar, me contaban como mi relacion con el instituto y su relacion con el mismo eran dos polos opuestos, yo me divertia escuchandolos y de vez en cuando les decia que tal vez encontraria alli a mi Edward Cullen, aunque ellos sabia que era imposible mientras Jacob estuviera en el horizonte, Charlie seguia molesto con ellos, por dejarme abandonada, a pesar de mis multiples intentos de explicarle que no era abandono, simplemente era cuestion de circunstancias atenuantes.

Charlie era un angel, cuidaba de mi y estaba pendiente del mas minimo movimiento cuando iba Jacob, eso me causaba mucha gracia, desde el momento en que le dije que era su novia, por poco y lo manda a fusilar, pero al final entendio, y dijo que si era como una persona que conocia, no habia marcha atrás con esa decision.

En cuanto a mi, tenia dias buenos y otros que definitivamente no conseguia ni siquiera dormir, todo se hizo cada vez mas y mas complejo cuando me di cuenta de que faltaba menos de una semana para mi cumpleaños "numero 16", mi familia viajaria a celebrarlo en Forks conmigo y los demas, incluyendo a los de La Push, a decir verdad no deseaba celebrarlo ahora mas de lo que lo habia deseado en otras ocasiones, simplemente ahora era diferente.

En algunas ocasiones y solo por complacencia acompañe a Charlie a pescar, asi que supongo que asumio que me gustaba, por ese motivo, fuimos a la tienda deportiva de los Newton a comprar mi primer regalo pre-cumpleaños.

- en serio abuelo, no necesito un equipo de pescar.-le repeti por quintagenisma vez mientras ibamos de camino a la tienda

Él me miro con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, detrás de esas enormes pestañas.

- esta bien, si no quieres, podemos comprar otra cosa.-dijo haciendo un gesto tierno

- no es que no quiera…sabes que…esta bien, vamos a ver los fabulosos equipos de pesca-él sonrio y continuo contandome sobre sus dias de juventud cuando pescaba con su padre.

Al llegar a la tienda, bajamos y al entrar nos atendio el nuevo dueño, Mike Newton, un atractivo hombre de ojos del color del cielo y un cabello rubio como el sol, además era muy amable.

- Jefe Swan, que alegria tenerlo por aca…-me miro e hizo un gesto de extrañeza-y quien es esta jovencita?

- ella es Reneesme

- Reneesme?…que curioso nombre, sin animos de ofender pero tiene un parecido a…

- soy una Cullen- aclare antes de que empezara a interrogarse mas de la cuenta.

- es la sobrina de Edward-explico mi abuelo.

- perdoname Charlie pero a la que me recuerda mucho es a Bella.

- es a la hermana que mas quiero, y con la que paso mas tiempo- argumente- debe ser por eso que me veo como ella.

- ah ok…-sino fuera por mi edad, él aseguraria sin pensarlo mucho que era su hija, pero claro esta, en su mundo eso no era posible.

- entonces…-continuo mi abuelo-mande a hacer algo especial para ella, se lo encargue a tu padre.

- oh si!, claro- camino hasta el mostrador y saco una bolsa de color azul, Charlie lo siguió y él se la paso- aquí tienes, espero que haya quedado como querias.

- eso tambien espero…Reneesme ven aca-me acerque y Charlie me la entrego-Feliz casi cumpleaños!- dijo sonriendo

Yo la abri y vi una caña de pescar y una caja de madera de anzuelos, la saque y llevaba una inscripción en letra dorada a lo largo de la caña _**para mi precioso ángel Reneesme…por siempre Charlie. **_su rostro se ilumino al ver mi sonrisa, acto seguido lo abrace con fuerza

- gracias, gracias!, esta hermoso, lo mas bonito que me pudieron haber dado jamas.

- no es por nada linda, me alegra que te gustara.

Después de estar un tiempo en la tienda, regresamos a casa, Charlie me dejo y se fue a trabajar, yo aproveche para guardar mi regalo, organizar mi cuarto y buscar algunas cosas, en el armario encontre una caja con varias cosas de mi madre, fotografias y objetos, sus cuadernos del instituto y un libro casi destrozado de "cumbres borroscosas", un ensayo de Romeo y Julieta con anotaciones al pie de pagina, una en su libro de biologia que decia: _**nada evitara que te ame como te amo,**_ estaba escrita con letra prolija, imagine que era de mi padre, repase las letras con mis dedos y sonrei al recordarlos juntos como antes.

Ya habia pasado suficiente tiempo para resignarme, pero quien podria sentir eso cuando pierdes a tus padres, la rabia seguia ahí, el odio hacia los Volturi tambien, no conseguia nada sintiendolo, pero al fin de cuentas, no podia evitarlo, ellos eran la razon de mi existencia y dolia extrañarlos.

Cerre la puerta de un portazo, acababamos de mudarnos a Robson y la escuela me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, a mis "diez años" no era facil lidiar con algunas cosas, por ejemplo las que se salian de mis manos, mis padres estaban sentados en el sofa de la sala platicando, mi padre pudo leerme desde que estaba bajando del autobus, ambos sonreian divertidos.

- que gran espectaculo nos espera Reneesme?-pregunto mi madre aun sabiendo de boca de mi padre lo que me ocurria.

- el unico espectaculo que quiero es que vayan donde la inútil de la maestra de baile y se la coman.-estaba ofuscada y demasiado molesta

Papá se carcajeo divertido, mamá sonrio pero le dio un codazo en las costillas a mi padre para contenerlo.

- no creo que eso sea una posible solucion a tus problemas, además somos vegetarianos, no creo que tu maestra sepa muy bien-dijo ella muy calmada y en un tono casi burlon-ven aca y cuentanos que ocurrio.

- ya papá lo sabe…

- yo se que papá lo sabe cariño, pero quiero que tú me lo cuentes, ven-extendio su mano y yo la tome, ella me sento en medio de los dos-ahora si, que paso?

- bueno, resulta que va a haber un recital la semana que viene y yo quiero ser la prima ballerina, pero dijo que no, porque según ella, todavía falta mas precision en mi pasos…es una simplona y falta de criterio…ahora si se la van a comer?

Mamá me abrazo conteniendo una risa, cosa que papá no hizo y de nuevo rió con ganas, yo me sentia frustrada y no me causaba gracia eso que ellos veian divertido, mamá parecio notarlo.

- vamos a hacer algo Reneesme- dijo ella y se puso de pie-vamos a ensayar juntas hasta que salga perfecto y asi podras enseñarle a tu maestra que mereces ser la prima ballerina, si?

- sabes bailar ballet?- pregunte dudosa

- pues estuve en clases cuando era niña

- y lo dejaste porque tienes dos pies izquierdos-comento papá riendo.

- muy gracioso, eso era antes, pude mejorar en eso como en tantas cosas, practicaremos con la nana que escribio papá para ti-ella le hizo un gesto y él se paro dirigiendose al piano, después me tomo de la mano y me llevo junto a él-ok, empieza a tocar cariño, este…tu empieza Reneesme, yo te sigo, quieres?

Yo asenti y papá empezo a tocar, con la melodia empecé a bailar, mamá miro unos minutos y después me siguio, nunca habia visto bailar a alguien con tanta gracia y delicadeza, parecia que flotaba, incluso se notaba en la sonrisa de papá lo mucho que le gustaba la forma de moverse de mamá, bailamos hasta que papá termino de tocar, ella se detuvo frente a mi e hizo una reverencia, mientras sonreia llena de satisfaccion, mi padre aplaudio orgulloso.

- eres una presumida-le dije y le enseñe la lengua, papá rió de nuevo, ella me levanto en brazos.

- y tu eres una pequeña amenaza, mi amada niña.

- mejor juguemos a los vampiros, esto de la mortal bailarina ya no me gusto-le guiñe el ojo y ella solto una carcajada como el sonar de unas campanillas, luego me dio un estruendoso beso en la mejilla.

Extrañaba todo de ellos, su manera de ver la vida conmigo como parte de ella, su infinito amor y entrega por las personas que tenian a su alrededor, toda la paciencia, todo la calidez de su corazon, cada uno de sus gestos bondadosos, ahora eso nada mas estaba en mi recuerdo y en el de las personas que los amaban.

A veces me costaba asumir algunos sentimientos sobretodo cuando todo mundo se empeñaba en seguir, y no te queda mas alternativa que hacer lo mismo aun asi tu voluntad este resquebrajada, sin embargo, este era mi momento de continuar con mi vida, sin ellos, con su recuerdo, vivir eternamente con la culpa y el dolor de haberlos perdido y al final logre entender un poco a mi madre, como le era difícil saber que perdio a sus padres por una decisión que le cambio la vida, que a la larga aunque tuvo su recompensa, simplemente su anhelo de tener algo para siempre, cambio su mundo.

El resto de la semana se paso muy rapido, sorprendentemente al final de la semana llegaria mi familia, pero llamaron para decir que tardarian un poco mas y que el dia de la reunion estarian aquí, me entristeci, porque queria compartir mas tiempo con ellos, hacia mucho no los veia, pero tambien los entendia, Forks habia sido su residencia por muchos años y regresar luciendo exactamente igual seria un choque muy difícil de asumir si alguien los veia, incluso aun era incomodo para Charlie, lo asmilaba muy bien, pero en general lo aterraba.

El dia de mi cumpleaños habia llegado nuevamente, la noche anterior no concilie el sueño y apenas divise el sol por entre la ventana de mi cuarto, me cambie y sali, deje una nota en la mesa del comedor para Charlie, no queria que pensara que habia huido evitando cualquier celebración

_**Sali a caminar, regresare pronto, no te preocupes y sigue con los preparativos de la "fiesta", llegare a tiempo…te quiero…Nessie.**_

Me puse mi chaqueta y sali de la casa en direccion a la playa, era temprano y decidi caminar, hacia mucho frio, pero a pesar de ello, me resultaba agradable poder pensar, la playa de la Push era la que me resultaba mas comoda y al instante en que llegue, respire hondo, llenado mi pecho de los olores que envolvian el ambiente, la brisa marina refresco mi rostro, el verano estaba terminando y se notaba, la temperatura era mas baja, pero eso no me detuvo para quitarme las zapatillas y las medias, hundi mis dedos en la arena y camine en direccion al mar, me acerque lo suficiente para que las olas mojaran mis pies, el agua estaba helada, pero no me estremeci, la calma de la mañana me hizo sonreir, el sonido de las olas eran como la nana de mi padre, la que tocaba cada noche antes de irme a dormir, el sonido de las gaviotas y el romper de las olas en las piedras me hicieron recordar dias mas felices, donde simplemente era parte de algo unico y maravilloso, como lo era cada amanecer, como lo era el amor…

Cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por la música que se formaba en el aire, empecé a bailar, me sentia como si estuviera dentro de una caja de musica, como esas muñequitas que ponen a girar con el sonido de la melodia de la cajita, abri mis labios y salio el tarareo de la nana de mi madre, y los senti, estaban ahí conmigo, riendo y mi madre se movia al mismo compas, mi padre observaba maravillado como acostumbraba a hacer, con sus relucientes ojos dorados, con esa sonrisa encantadora, poco a poco la música fue sesando y ellos desaparecieron, queria pedirles que no se fueran pero era inutil, era solo parte de mi imaginacion, me deje caer en la arena, abrace mis piernas con mis brazos y hundi mi cara, ya no me permitia llorar, no desde la primera noche que llegue a Forks y llore mis ultimas lagrimas, respire hondo y levante la vista al horizonte, donde el sol hacia ver el mar mas brillante y hermoso, las olas estaban mas apacibles, poco a poco empecé a ver a los corredores, pasaban y me sonreian en señal de buenos dias, yo les devolvia la sonrisa, a veces me ponia a pensar que el no lucir aterradoramente bella, hacia mas facil conocer a las personas, pero tambien me ponia en una posicion de fragilidad, a experimentar todos esos sentimientos humanos de cerca, me convertia en una personas mas vulnerable a ellos, no era algo malo del todo, pero tampoco bueno, me sentia comoda con ellos cuando estaba con Charlie y Sue, pero por alguna extraña razon me sentia expuesta con Jake al convertirse en mi parte mortal necesaria para seguir.

A veces pensaba algo, Jacob nunca podia dejar de amarme, pero y yo?, algun dia podria dejar de amarlo?, él precisamente no era inmortal, simplemente, vivia un poco mas que el resto de los humanos, pero eso no significaba un para siempre, en ese caso, él estaria dispuesto a dejarme ir o viceversa?, todavía eso era un enigma y no queria sobrecargar mi mundo en este momento, ya tendria que ocuparme de eso mas tarde, pero ahora debia enfrentar la ola de felicitaciones de mis dulces 16, incluso sonaba mas gracioso en mi mente, me puse de pie, recogi mis zapatos y me dispuse a caminar de regreso a casa.

Llegue casi a la hora del almuerzo, Sue me esperaba con una sonrisa.

- hola Reneesme…eso si que fue una caminata-dijo en tono socarrón

- jaja! Sentia que debia hacerlo hoy…y Charlie?

- salio, fue a comprar unas cosas que faltaban para la noche.

- estaba enojado?

- no cariño, pero creo que llamo a tus abuelos para cerciorarse de que no hubieras huido….pero no contestaron.

- umm…siempre es asi de exagerado?

- creo que teme que te alejes de él, te ama mucho.

- lo se!, pero algun dia ocurrira.

- no creo que quiera pensar eso ahora, es feliz teniendote cerca, incluso sabiendo que un dia tus padres volveran por ti.

Sue estaba equivocada, era posible que pasaran siglos y yo no los viera de nuevo, no podia culpar a mi familia por no irlos a rescatar, no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo, pero mas adelante y con mas siglos de experiencia podia rescatarlos, aun cuando supiera y me partiera el alma saber que mi abuelo Charlie no veria a mamá nunca mas.

- quieres algo de comer?

- mejor despues…descansare un rato.

Sue me sonrio y siguió en sus quehaceres, yo subi a mi cuarto, y me tire en la cama, la noche desvelada me hizo caer en un profundo sueño, soñe de nuevo con aquel baile en la playa, pero esta vez era mas luminoso y colorido, me sentia feliz, después de mucho era feliz.

Charlie me desperto anunciandome que era tiempo de arreglarme, ya todo estaba listo para empezar la fiesta, me levante y mire por la ventana, la celebración iba a ser al aire libre, mi abuelo y Sue iban a cocinar en la parrilla para los invitados de la Push y algunos amigos del instituto, obviamente para los Cullen no era este detalle, aquella reunion era como poner dentro de un vaso agua y aceite, que no se fucionaran no queria decir que no se toleraran y pudieran vivir en armonia, resultaba muy interesante.

Me puse un atuendo mas sencillo esta vez que en mis anteriores cumpleaños, no habia venido de Paris, ni de ninguna tienda de Europa, lo habia comprado en Seattle la semana anterior, una falda negra hasta a rodilla, blusa negra de rayas, acompañadas de dos chaquetas una gris y una negra y botas, me sentia como una chica normal y me encantaba, baje con una sonrisa y al entrar al jardin todos se sorprendieron al verme.

- vaya Nessie!-exclamo Billy-si que ya eres una señorita

- hola Billy-me acerque a saludarlo-que gusto verte hoy, gracias por venir.

- no tienes nada que agradecer querida, nos alegra tenerte aquí.

- no han llegado?-me dirigi a mi abuelo, quien se ocupaba de cocinar en la parrilla.

- no cielo, no han llegado, ni tampoco han llamado.

- que raro!, voy a llamarles-saque mi celular y marque, nadie contesto, ninguno, como broma de cumpleaños no me estaba pareciendo nada graciosa, esperaria un rato mas y los llamaria de nuevo, alguno tendria que contestar.

Las felicitaciones, los regalos, las risas, iban y venian, era una perfecta fiesta mortal, es mas divertido cuando no ocultas nada, sobretodo a las personas que amas, mi abuelo le brillaban los ojos, estaba dichoso, por momentos olvidaba que se hacia tarde y mi familia paterna no llegaba, pero cuando caia en cuenta, me agobiaba, Jacob estaba cerca de mi para tranquilizarme a pesar de las intensas miradas matadoras de mi abuelo.

- van a llegar Ness, no te preocupes-Jacob tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba.

- si?, pero cuando?, ya viste la hora que es…si les paso algo?-exprese con preocupacion

- algo como que?…no pueden morir si a eso te refieres-trato de sonar gracioso, pero a ese punto mi desesperación no conciliaba una broma.

- muy gracioso Jacob-me solte y frote mis manos-no estoy diciendo eso, pero debio haber ocurrido algo para que no esten aquí

- lo siento!, seguramente llegaran mas tarde, no te preocupes, mira que Charlie se pone mal.

- ok, me calmare-trate de sonreirle, pero no sentia tal felicidad.

La horas pasaron y el festejo estaba por terminar, Jacob hacia hasta lo indecible por animarme, pero llego un punto en que no deseaba nada, cuando el ultimo de los invitados en irse lo hizo, queria llorar, mi cumpleaños perfecto, tenia un abismo, mi familia no habia asistido, Jacob se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda.

- lo siento Ness!-dijo en voz baja

- no tienes porque…acaso hiciste algo para que no vinieran?

- no, pero me duele verte asi.

- no pasa nada, alguna excusa deben de tener-me trague las lagrimas, no debia llorar, no queria hacerlo.

- mas les vale-lo mire y tenia el seño fruncido y los ojos brillantes, sonrei y lo bese.

- te amo…gracias Jake!

- gracias?…y ahora que hice?

- gracias por quererme a pesar de todo y de estar aquí para mi siempre.

- sabes que asi va a ser mientras tu quieras que asi sea.

De nuevo lo bese, un beso lento y dulce que fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de Charlie, cuando abri los ojos, él no se veia bien, de hecho estaba molesto, Jake se retiro de mis unos centimetros, acto seguido Charlie le deseo las buenas noches, obligandolo a retirarse.

- creo que es hora de descansar-dijo mientras entraba con paso fuerte, yo lo segui

- quieres que les ayude a recoger las cosas?

- esta bien, Sue y yo podemos hacerlo.- su enfado no lo dejo darme la cara.

- puedo preguntar porque estas enojado?-enmudecio, trato de ignorarme recogiendo los platos del fregadero, yo le hice frente para que me mirara-es por lo de Jake?…sabes que somos novios, no le veo el…

- no es solo Jake, Reneesme, que de hecho ya es bastante incomodo verlos en esa situación -me llamo por mi nombre de pila, eso es serio- es todo, que se creen esos Cullen, ah?, son mucha cosa para venir a una fiesta en mi casa? y donde me dejas a tus padres, ese par de ingratos que ni siquiera te regalaron una llamada.

Eso me golpeo en medio del pecho, un golpe duro y seco que me saco todo el aire, me tome fuerte del muro del fregadero, no queria caer de rodillas indefensa ahí mismo.

- mirate no mas esa mirada -continuo furioso- que persona cuerda haria lo que te hicieron ellos, no es suficiente con dejarte abandonada y sin una explicacion.

- no me abandonaron -me estaba sofocando y a duras penas salía mi voz.

- y como llamas a esto, eh?

- tu… no… entiendes…

- y tampoco quiero hacerlo…sabes que…no quiero terminar de arruinar tu cumpleaños nena -concluyo mas calmado -vete a la cama, ya es tarde.

Asenti y me arrastre escaleras arriba hasta mi cuarto me tire en la cama sin molestarme en desvestirme, ya se me hacia costumbre, me hice un ovillo y contuve las ganas de llorar, cerre mis ojos y empecé a tararear mi nana, buscando consuelo y que el cansancio me hiciera dormirme rapido.

Al final lo consegui, y soñe, pero mas que un sueño era algo que habia vivido, me encontre de nuevo en mi casa de Alaska, cada mañana mis padres venian a mi cama y mientras mamá se acomodaba a mi espalda y me abrazaba, mi padre se sentaba a los pies de ambas y nos miraba, aunque mas que eso parecia admiracion.

- mi dulce Reneesme-susurraba mi madre-mi precioso angel-pasaba su brazos frios por encima de mi y me enredaba en su abrazo.

Era tan vivido aquel sueño que me estremeci de pies a cabeza.

_**No me dejen por favor…quedense conmigo, los extraño, lo siento…**_

No necesite decir nada, simplemente lo pensaba, sabia que ella lo podia escuchar, no importaba si era o no una lectora de mentes como mi padre

- no nos iremos-hablo mi padre-jamas, por siempre estaremos contigo…

Mi cuerpo no aguanto y las lagrimas salieron, el dolor de todos esos meses conteniendome salieron a la luz al escuchar de nuevo sus voces.

**Si me dejan morire…estoy segura que lo hare…**

Mi madre resoplo sonriendo, mi padre tomo mi mano y la beso.

- sabes que eso no es posible mi vida-canto mi madre todavía con su voz mas baja que un susurro.

- Abre los ojos Reneesme-llamo mi padre.

**No lo hare, se iran de nuevo y quedare sola**

- si los abres te conseguire una estrella, la mas brillante y hermosa

Mi padre siempre me decia eso cuando era obstinada y me negaba a obedecer, tanto el como yo sabiamos la verdad, que no era posible, pero era nuestro pequeño engaño.

**No quiero la mas brillante y hermosa…los quiero a ustedes**

- obedece hija, abre los ojos…feliz cumpleaños Reneesme!-mi madre normalizo su voz y me beso en la mejilla

- felices dulces 16-exclamo mi padre con una sonrisa

Estaba asustada, pero tome la mano de mi padre fuerte y con la otra tome el brazo de mi madre, respire un par de veces y abri los ojos, las luz de la luna me traia una decepcion, ellos no estaban, como lo suponia, lagrimas amargas recorrieron mi cara, esa noche ellos habian venido a acompañarme, a desearme felicidades, pero alguna vez seria un hecho verdadero?, me sente y respire hondo…algo extraño sucedió…de nuevo lo hice…algo en el ambiente era diferente, mi sueño se habia quedado en mis sentidos, el aire olia a rosas, el dulce perfume que usaba mamá y a una mezcla de un raro perfume europeo que usaba papá, me levante de la cama y revise todo, estaba exactamente como mas temprano esa noche, los regalos en un lado del cuarto, la ventana abierta y la cama a medio tender, pero algo llamo mi atencion, me acerque al espejo y resbalando en una foto de mis padres, se encontraba mi camafeo, no recordaba habermelo quitado y menos dejarlo colgado abierto en ese sitio, lo tome y mire de nuevo la foto que estaba dentro, sonrei al verlos ahí en esa foto sonriendome, lo cerre y me lo puse de nuevo.

Baje las escaleras y no se escuchaba nada.

- abuelo?…Sue?…alguien?-llame intrigada por el silencio

Ya era bastante extraño lo de mi cadena y ahora no habia nadie en la casa, algo se estaba volviendo mas bizarro de lo normal.

- Charlie?

-_ en el jardin nena_

- en el jardin?-susurre-a que no sabes que sucedió?-hable mas fuerte mientras caminaba hacia alla, tome mi camafeo entre las manos y lo mire detenidamente- adivina…ya le salieron patitas a los objetos de esta casa…fijate que…

Cuando abri la puerta que daba al jardin, mi abuelo llamo mi atención y mi mundo se detuvo, si todavía estaba dormida no me importaba, me preocuparía cuando despertara, pero y si era real?

De pie frente a Charlie, estaban mis padres, sonriendome, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no nos hubieramos visto en horas, cerca de ellos estaban los demas miembros de mi familia, todos esperando con mirada expectante, baje las escaleras despacio hasta ponerme atrás de Charlie.

- no se supone que tenias que despertar Reneesme?-exprese entre dientes-que tonta eres!-me reprendi

- de que hablas cariño?-pegunto Charlie extrañado por mi actitud

- digamos que el fruto no cae muy lejos del arbol- mi padre y su sonrisa, era tan real.

- al parecer tus padres se dieron cuenta de que ahora tienen una responsabilidad…y resolvieron dejarse de niñerias y ponerse a cargo de nuevo.

- como?- nada de esto tenia sentido, y me estaba empezando a asustar, cosa que no era facil, me aleje de ellos y entre en la casa, subi corriendo y me encerre en mi cuarto.

- despierta Reneesme, despierta!, esto ya es mas de lo que tus estupidos sueños pueden mostrar.

Cerre los ojos y acto seguido escuche que golpeaban la puerta.

- adelante!-continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero senti como se sentaban a mi lado.

- ya estas mejor?-hablo mamá- seria bueno que abrieras los ojos, ya estas mas que despierta

Abri los ojos y ellos seguian ahí, era real, era de verdad, pero como?

- perseveramos hija, nunca le dimos lo que querian-mi padre respondio a mi pensamiento-quien quiere a dos vampiros que se dejan morir y se niegan a hacer lo que les piden.

- ustedes…pero ellos…

- el escudo, de nada sirve querernos hacer daño si nos protegemos para evitarlo.-continuo mi madre.

- ustedes se quedaron alla…no me dijeron nada, no hicieron nada.

- no era el momento oportuno, debiamos hacerles ver que eramos mas fuertes que ellos, lo unico que queriamos era que tu estuvieras a salvo, nosotros solos sin preocuparnos de tu seguridad sabriamos manejar la situacion, además Carlisle de nuevo logro reunir a los demas e ir a Volterra

- se reunieron todos los clanes de nuevo?…por ustedes…

- por ti…no dejarian a su precioso tesoro desamparado y se hizo lo que se debia hacer…

- los destruyeron?

- por otro tiempo si…creo que esta vez va a ser mas largo que la vez pasada.

- ves que es real…ahora si…me regalas un abrazo-mi padre abrio sus brazos y yo me lance a ellos- eso significa que me extrañaste?-se carcajeo.

- muchisimo…ya aprendi, ya aprendi- repetia sin soltarme de su cuello

- y a mi?-pregunto mamá

Me solte y la mire, la abrace tumbándola en la cama.

- lo siento!

- todo va a ir mejor ahora, ademas, ¿que seria de nuestra vida sin el drama?.

- muy graciosa!

De nuevo habia recuperado la razon de mi existencia y mi vida continuaría llena de dicha, esos fueron los mejores regalos que recibi de mis muchos dulces 16.

Papá y mamá se sorprendieron de cuan bien adaptada estaba en Forks, mucho mas que ellos mismos, habia resultado ser una de las mas populares y la reina del baile, a partir de la llegada de mis padres todo habia mejorado mucho, aun con el distanciamiento de Jacob, no se si era por miedo o por respeto, pero él habia regresado a Canada a la espera de mi llegada al final del año escolar. Sabiendo que todo se iba a saber, trate de mantener mi mente alejada de recuerdos con Jake que podian ser perjudiciales, pero sin embargo, la gran noticia de mi noviazgo con él no fue bien recibida por mi padre, mamá por otro lado parecio resignarse.

Mi vida continuo, termine el año en la secundaria de Forks, luego regrese a Canada con mis padres y mi familia, de lo unico que debia preocuparme ahora era de mantener con vida a mi novio, papá no estaba muy feliz, pero a veces parecia asimilarlo muy bien, siempre y cuando no nos viera haciendonos cariños, y él tampoco se arriesgaba, no solo tenia a los inmortales vigilandolo de cerca, sino tambien a un mortal muy poderoso, Charlie.

Al final solo quedaba un secreto oculto entre mi mente y mis recuerdos recientes…o no?, trataba lo mas que podia alejar esa imagen de mi cabeza pero alguna veces me resultaba imposible, no presionaba demasiado, o incluso lo hacia tanto hasta saturar mi cabeza de cosas vanas.

- Reneesme ven aca!-la voz de mi padre indicaba que habria problemas

- Edward vamos!-mamá estaba nerviosa- tiene mas de 16 acuerdate…

- oh, oh!-demasiado tarde

- que bueno que tienes muchisimo tiempo para convencerme de quitarte el castigo.

- por Dios!-exclamo mi madre frustrada-Edward…

Resople, esta iba a ser una eternidad dificil, iba a necesitar mas que la ayuda de mamá y mi encanto para salirme de esta.

- tienes razon!-respondio papá a mis pensamientos.

Oh vamos!…mi siguiente leccion, aprender de mamá como hacer que mi mente fuera una fortaleza, que bueno que disponia de siglos y aparentemente con mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante para practicar, mire a mamá y ella sonreia divertida, papá no se veia nada feliz, seria una larga platica…

**¿Qué les parecio el final de esta primera parte?, ¿sera que Edward hara que Reneesse me aleje de Jacob?…nos vemos la proxima semana y gracias a todas por seguir esta historia, un agradecimiento especial a Lucia529 por estar tan pendiente :D**


End file.
